Harry Potter and the Savior Return
by Staria 007
Summary: With the Death of Harry Potter, Darkness grows strong. Sequel to Animal Gaurdians, Deathly Hallow spoilers.
1. Dark Times

A/N; This is the sequel to Legend of the Animal Gaurdians.

The actual story starts after the last date, I won't go into anymore detail of what happen before that, and this is a AU to Deathly Hallows, but with some spoilers.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

PROLOGUE

July 30 1997

Harry home was attack and he disappeared from his home.

Voldemort dead body is found, and many believe he was cast out of his body, and will again return.

Using one of Dumbledore magical items, McGonagall sadly informs the world that Harry Potter is dead.

August ?? 1997

Bill and Fleur Wedding is attack by Death Eaters, while at the same time Minister of Magic falls.

Order Members are rounded up, and the few that escape went into hiding.

Muggle-born's and Half-blood's are rounded up, and immediately sent to Azkaban Prison.

Hermione Granger while on the run with Ron Weasley to obtain the Horcruxes, is captured and immediately imprisoned.

Ron Weasley now left alone, head back to Hogwarts.

September-November 1997

Under the cruel rule of Snape, for the next two months Ron rallies the DA to secretly wreak havoc amongst the school, until he was caught, and not only was severely punished by Professor Carrow, then Ron and a good number of DA members was sentence to Azkaban.

November 1997

Death Eaters resurrect Voldemort, and he start his search for a certain item.

December 1997

In Professor McGonagall's private room, she is awaking one night to find a special Jewel shinning brightly in her bedroom, and for the first time since Dumbledore's death, she smiled knowing there is hope for the Light.


	2. Back Home

A/N; To let my readers know, that I again start calling Jerold by his real name.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmaster Office

It was close to midnight when the quiet and empty office of the Headmaster was suddenly interrupted as a large flame appeared, and the second it was gone a couple holding a four-year child appeared with a Phoenix, which took flight the second the couple let go and was gone in a flash of flames.

With the Phoenix gone, one looked to where the Phoenix disappeared." I guess Catrina we are on our own now?" A messy hair Wizard informed his wife.

"My dear, I guess when Toadias told you that this was a one way trip he wasn't kidding, since I believe Fawkes left this Dimension this time for good." Catrina guessed, as they took a step to look around, an alarm sounded, and the door to the second floor quickly open." WHO'S THERE, IDENTIFY YOURSELF OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" A Wizard shouted as lights illuminated the office.

"SNAPE, how dare you take over Albus office?" Harry yelled, as the professor looked surprised.

"James, Lilly, but how you are dead?" A very shock Snape yelled, as he slowly walked down the stairs to the ground floor.

"You are gravely mistaken, I am not my parents." Harry informed his former professor, and before recognition set in, the young Wizard wave his hand and the Traitor flew upwards about ten feet, and was immediately tied up.

"POTTER LET ME GO, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU SURVIVE, I WILL MAKE…." Snape stated to yell, but a well place Wandless-silencing Charm, shut the older Wizard up.

"No you listen to me, what you are doing here!" Harry angrily asked, as the professor looked blankly at him.

"The Dark Lord put me in charge of the school, luckily he still believe I fully support him." Snape emotionlessly informed a startled Guardian.

"What do you mean Tom still believe you, aren't you a traitor to the Light?" Harry shockingly asked, as the professor looked down at him, with emotionless eyes.

"I never betrayed anyone, earlier that year Dumbledore ordered me to kill him, so Draco won't be a murderer." Snape emotionlessly informed a wide-eye Wizard.

"But why Snape, why did Dumbledore ask you to kill him, there must have been another way?" Harry urgently asked.

"The Curse that inflected Dumbledore's arm would have killed him before the end of the school year." Snape informed the Guardian, and then continued." And since Dumbledore didn't want to die a slow and painful death, he ordered me to kill him when the time was right." Snape regrettably informed the Guardian, and the younger Wizard knew now that he was wrong about the professor.

As soon as the professor confessed the truth of the year before, a hand gently squeeze the Guardian shoulder." Harry what are we going to do, I can tell Snape was force to killed Albus." Catrina whispered, as her husband nodded in agreement before releasing the truth spell on the professor.

"Snape we can do this two ways, first you can spend the rest of the war in an inescapable jail cell, or we can work together to end Volde…." Harry started, but the professor quickly cut him off.

"Potter, don't say his name, it's now curse, so that his followers can target potential enemies easily, and because of it, there are only a few Order Members left!" Snape hissed, as the Guardian nodded.

"Fine, Snape will you help us to rid Riddle once and for all, since I have the knowledge to do so." Harry sternly asked, as the professor weighed his option.

"If I help you Potter, will you make sure I don't get sent to Azkaban Prison!" Snape snapped at the younger Wizard.

"As long as I don't see any betrayals between now to the end of Voldemort, I will make you are free of the Dark Mark, once this is all over." Harry informed the professor with a promise.

"Then you leave me no choice, I accept your offer, I will help the Light." Snape informed the younger Wizard with a defeated tone.

"Snape you seem to agree to our term pretty quickly, why is that." Catrina wondered as the professor looked to her.

"I can tell you both are very powerful, and somehow I knew, you both will have a chance to rid us of the Dark Lord." Snape informed the Guardians, as he gently brought to the floor.

"Very Slytherin Snape, but I have one last request, turn down the Headmaster job, and give it to Professor McGonagal, so you can focus on helping us make the needed potions for the war." Harry suggested, and the professor agreed.

"Well it will be better then teaching a bunch of Dunderheads." Snape snapped at the Guardian, as he was release from his binds.

"I'm glad that you agree with me, and Snape would you please contact Headmistress McGonagall, and have her meet you here now." Harry suggested, as he and his wife sat down waiting for the Potion Master to do as he told.

"Before I do that, care to tell me how you gotten older and far more powerful then when I last saw you!" Snape quickly asked, as the Guardian looked to him.

"I will not answer that now, but once Headmistress McGonagall arrives, I will tell you both at the same time." Harry informed his former professor with a promise.

"Then this better be good, or you will have an irate Headmistress after your head." Snape informed a cringing Guardian with smirk as he used his Fireplace to Floo-call the professor.

After a few minutes in the Fireplace, a not so happy Potion Master looked to the couple." Professor McGonagall will be here shortly, but I should warn you both she was not too happy to be awaken in the middle of the night." Snape warned, and the couple gulped.  
"We had a feeling Professor McGonagal feelings will change when she see's me." Harry grinned, as the professor shook his head.

"Are you sure Potter, she will have your hide for faking your death, and then coming back not only the middle of the night, also during the Darkest days I have not seen since the Dark Lord first fall." Snape warned, as the Guardians looked to the door.

"Then we will disappear for now, and come back once you explain everything to the Headmistress." Harry quickly suggested, and before the Potion Master could protest, the couple was gone.

"Gryffindor courage yeah right." Snape hissed, as a knock on the door sounded.

"COME IN MINERVA!" Snape called out as he sat behind his desk, and the sleepy but still stern looking professor came in.

"Headmaster Snape, you better have a good explanation for waking me up in the middle of the night!" McGonagall scolded, as she walked over to the Headmaster's desk.

"I do since I just gotten two visitors, and they forcefully force me into retirement, so you are now the new Headmistress, congratulations." Snape emotionlessly informed the shock professor.

"But didn't He who must be name put you in this position, and pray tell who made you change your mind?" McGonagall shockingly asked her professor, just as a couple appeared beside the Headmaster's desk.

"That will be us, Headmistress McGonagall." Both Harry and Catrina happily informed the new Headmistress.

It took seconds before the professor could talk, as she stare wide-eye at the couple." Harry, is that you?" McGonagall slowly asked with tears forming.

"Yes professor…" Harry only could say, since the professor quickly gave him a hug to his shock.

A few minutes later an embarrass Guardian spoke up." Um professor McGonagall you better let me go or my wife will think I'm enjoying this." Harry joked, as the stern professor quickly did as order to look sternly at the younger Wizard.

"Mr. Potter, where you been all this time, and why did Albus Instruments say you were dead, until just a few minutes ago?" McGonagall quickly asked, before her eyes went wide as she remembered what the younger Wizard had said, and as she got a good look at him." Mr. Potter care to tell me why you look older, and how you came to be married?" McGonagal firmly asked, as both Guardians gulped before looking directly at the professor, with their left hand raise, and their right hand on their heart.

"I swear on my Magic that everything I tell you tonight is the truth." Harry and Catrina swear as a bright light engulfed them and once it was clear the professors look shock.

"That was a very power Oath, you both better not lie to us or you will lose your magic." McGonagall warned, and the Guardians nodded.

"Don't worry, we won't lie to you, everything we tell you is the truth." Harry committed himself before telling everything that happen in the other Dimension leaving nothing out.

It took several hours and a light snack supplied by the House Elves, before the couple was done, and the elder professor closed her eyes before specking." If you both hadn't said the Oath, I would think you are mad." McGonagal sighed, as she looked to her younger professor." Professor Snape, I believe you are sitting in my desk, care to remove yourself?" McGonagal sternly asked, and the Potion Master quickly removed himself.

"I would Glad too Headmistress." Snape bowed as they both got up and changed seats.

Once Headmistress got seated, she turned to the couple." So what are our plans for now?" McGonagall quickly asked, as the Guardians look thoughtful.

"First we will strengthen the wards around Hogwarts using Guardian Magic, and once that done it will help make sure all of us inside the school will support the Light and not Tom." Harry suggested, and the Headmistress agreed.  
"If you can do this without attracting attention, I will support it, but I should warn you now that Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and all Muggle-born and Half-blood is in Azkaban Prison, " McGonagall gravely informed her now shock Guardian." I thought you know this just before you try to find your friends." McGonagall sadly informed a not so happy Guardian.

"We will look into our Library hopefully there is something that we can use save them all." Harry suggested, as the Headmistress look hopeful.

"That you can do tomorrow, but for now we need some sleep, you both can use the guests room here, and I will Conjure a bed for your daughter." McGonagall suggested with a smile at the little kitten in her former student lap, before leading them to the spare guests rooms of Hogwarts.


	3. Retaking Hogwarts

A/N; This story seem to moving along fast, I will try to keep this up, as for my other story, I working on some bugs, so I will put it on hold, but it won't be for too long before I again start it again.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts grounds

The following morning, while the unexpected students and professors started to eat their breakfast, two Guardians finish placing special Runes on the Wards of the school, which will be fully protected the school against the Dark Forces." Catrina dear, are you sure this is all we need, there was a few Runes I saw that we could've used." Harry unsurely asked, as he examined the newly place Runes.

"Hmm let see, Ward enhancements that would increase the original Wards to over a hundred percent, an entrapment Ward, and Dark Magic Detector." Catrina listed, as before giving it a thought about what the Wards they read about." Yes I believe that is all we need, unless you want to add some Offensives Wards, I know a few that will stop Death Eaters in their tracks." Catrina smiled thinking of the consequences of anyone triggers those Wards.

"In that case let's place them now, but only activate them when we are under siege, since I think we should just use the Wards to capture the unexpected Death Eaters for now." Harry suggested as his wife agreed before placing the new Wards.

Great Hall

Breakfast was halfway done when the doors opened for two figures in white hooded Robes, and as they calmly walked in, a professor quickly pulled out his Wand as he rose from his seat, alone with a large number of Slytherins, and a few others from the other Houses." Who are you, and what are…" The unknown professor screamed, but a bluish shield surrounded him, and many of the students who stood up.

"What we are doing Death Eater, we are removing the Darkness that took over the Great school of Hogwarts, so this could be a sanctuary for the Light." Harry informed the wide-eye professor.

"You can't do this the Dark Lord will have your hide." The professor shouted, before waving his Wand." Avada Kadavra!" The professor yelled, sending a green spell at the shield, but to his surprised the shield absorb the Killing Curse, and for a few seconds sent waves of pain at the trap professor, causing him to scream.

"I would suggest that you don't try that again, that shield is almost indestructible, and will attack you back." Harry now warned, as he walked over to the trap professor." Now tell me are you a full supporter of the Dark Lord?" Harry quickly asked, and the professor painfully nodded." Good, now answer some of my questions will you." Harry started, and had the professor list every Dark deed he done, and to the other professors horror, included torture, murder, and rape.

After the professor, the Mysterious Wizard walked over to the others trap in a shield, and once got their confessions, only a few was release since they showed signs of resent against the Dark Lord." Now that we got this sorted, I'm placing you all in an inescapable prison, only to let out when this war is over." Harry warned as the newly reinstated Headmistress spoke up." Um Harry, where are you going to imprison them, and are you really going to send those children to jail also?" McGonagall quickly asked, as she looked shock at hearing what the young Wizard was planning to do.

"Headmistress McGonagall you heard what the students confess that they fully support the Dark Lord, we would be in danger if I set them free." Harry warned, as the Headmistress gave a sad look to the trap students.

"You are right Harry those students will be endanger to us." McGonagall sighed in defeat, as the Wizard waved his hand toward the corner of the Great Hall, Conjuring a ten foot Crystal.

"As for their prison, that Crystal holds a Artificial world, that can fully support well over a thousand Wizards and Witches, by providing food, water, housing and other needs for as long as it is needed." Was Harry only warning, as all the shields glowed brightly and flew into the Crystal.

Once all the trap Wizards and Witches was gone, the Headmistress walked over to the Crystal, and to her surprise saw a miniature Village filled with shops, Library, a park , surrounded by forest and a lake." This is incredible I guess this is better then being in a prison cell." McGonagall informed the Wizard, as the other professor looked into the newly created prison.

"It is, and even though they still able to do spells, the Crystal will stop them from casting Dark spells, and as you look carefully, I separated the Wizards and Witches, with a magical Barrier for protection of course." Harry informed the impress professors.

"Um sir, what of they need Medical or other matters that would need outside help?" Pomfrey worriedly asked, as the Wizard looked to her.

"If there is trouble, the Headmistress, the Head of houses and I will be alerted immediately, since I will give you all full excess to the Crystal but only when an emergency arises." Harry suggested as the professors agreed with the plan.

Once the subject of the now call Crystal Prison was over, all but one professor sat back at their table." Now that the school is clear of Dark influences, I will be taking over the duties of Headmistress, and Mr. Snape will be only here as Potion Master, and since he is no longer a professor, he will not be able to add and subtract House points or give out detention." McGonagal smiled as three out of four tables celebrated, for a few minutes before she called for silence," Now for our two Saviors, whom not only helped remove the threat to our Great school, they also provided very powerful Wards which as you recently saw, will capture anyone that is against the Light." McGonagall stopped as she smiled at the still hooded stranger." With that said, I want to personally thank Mr. Harry James Potter, and Mrs, Catrina Potter for their help to put me in the position as Headmistress." McGonagall proudly announced, as the two Guardians removed their hoods, to reveal their faces.

"HARRY…" A red hair Witch screamed, as she got up from her table to run up to her lost friend, both colliding against him, and both fell to the ground with the young Witch crying into his Robes.

"Ginny it will be fine now, that I'm here." Harry assured the crying teen.

"No it's not, what happen to you, why did you leave us, we all thought you died." Ginny stuttered out as she continued crying." And do you know what happen to Hermione and Ron, the Ministry sent them to Azkaban for no reason." Ginny chocked out, at the memory of losing her friends.

"I know Ginny, and I promise that I will see that my friends and everyone is set free, but I'm afraid I need a few days more for that to happen." Harry assured a destruct Witch." And please can you get off me, you are heavy." Harry smiled, as the young Witch partially lift herself off the older Wizard chest.

"Harry but how?" Ginny quietly asked, as she slowly got up from her friend.

"I will tell you later, but for now I think I have others who want to greet me." Harry smiled as he got up, and help his friend from the floor.

As the Guardian stood, a Wizard with dirty blond hair smiled at him." Harry good to you again, school been a mess without you here." Neville smiled, as did his friend.

"Then I'm glad I'm back, so anything else been going on?" Harry press on, as his friend looked nervously toward him.

"Oh we restarted the DA, and even without Ron, and a few others, we been secretly learning things, and causing havoc to the school." Neville regrettably informed his friend, but grew nervous as his Headmistress stepped before him.

"Don't worry Mr. Longbottom, I will not put you or anyone in detention, BUT I will give everyone in the DA twenty points, for their help to help bring down the Darkness in our school." McGonagal proudly announce, as a embarrass student looked to her." But a warning, I don't want anymore Mischief do I make myself clear!" McGonagall sternly asked, as her student quickly nodded.

"Crystal clear professor, but will we be allowed to continue the DA?" Neville nervously asked.

"I don't see why not, since we just lost a Defense against the Art professor." McGonagall sighed knowing she needs to find a new professor.

"Actually Headmistress McGonagall, I think this will solve that problem." Harry smiled as he handed over several letters he found in his pocket that night.

"Is this for real?" McGonagall quickly asked, as she read the letters, which not only had Dumbledore's name, and magical signature, it was a letter of recommendation for the Guardians to teach at Hogwarts.

"It is professor, and we can start as soon as we filled all the paperwork and such." Harry suggested, but cringe at the thought of doing them.

"In that case you both are hired, we can work out the details right after breakfast." McGonagall suggested before turning to the student population." Today all classes will be cancelled until we can sort this mess the Dark Forces caused, and start teaching the way we suppose to teach." McGonagall smiled, as the students celebrated a free day of classes, and looking glad that things will soon be back to normal.


	4. A Familly Reunion

A/N; Sorry for the short chapter, just a special reunion to the only person they can get to for now.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmistress Office

Right after breakfast, the Headmistress led the Guardians for their interview, which went pretty quickly since the letter of recommendation was more then enough to hire them, but unfortunately they hit a snag when came to teaching positions." Even though I see no reasons to hire you both, I may have a problem, I already have a Potion professor." McGonagall regrettably informed the Guardians.

"Maybe I can assist Harry, since Defense Against the Dark Arts is my second choice to teach." Catrina suggested as her Headmistress gave it a thought.

"I don't see why not, and you both can split up the class so those who need the help the most can go to one professor, while the other advances the rest of the class." McGonagall thoughtfully suggested, as the Guardians agreed." But another problem, what about your Troubles?" McGonagall wondered using the nickname for the Guardian's daughter.

"Um we hadn't thought of it, since we always had Sirius and Remus looking after her." Harry now worriedly informed his Headmistress, since Sirius was dead, and Remus from what he learnt earlier is missing along with Tonks.

"What about Molly, she adores Kat and from what Harry told me, I don't doubt that Molly will be the same here." Catrina suggested, as Harry smiled.

"That could work, Minerva can you Floo-call Molly, and not to worry the new Wards will block the Ministry from spying on us." Harry informed a smiling professor.

"In that case I'll contact Molly, and hopefully she can visit now so can get everything set." McGonagall suggested as she got up to make it so.

After a few minutes in the Fireplace, the Headmistress turns to the Guardians." Molly will be here shortly, and I'm sure she will love to look after Kat." McGonagall smiled as she looked to the corner, where a messy hair girl looked up as she was playing with some toys.

"Who's going to look after me?" Kat innocently ask as she stood up to walk over to the grownups.

"Why your Grandmother Molly will look after you when we are teaching my dear." Catrina smiled as place her very happy daughter on her lap.

"Grandma Molly, yah I like her cooking." Kat squealed as the adults smiled at the child happiness.

"That nice dear, your Grandma will be here shortly, but do you remember what we told you last night?" Harry gently asked as he looked to his daughter whom had to squeeze her eyes to try to remember what her parents told her.

"Um that everyone I know, will not remember me and mom?" Kat guess as her parents smiled.

"Good memory, and because of that you need to reintroduce yourself alright." Harry warned and the little girl nodded

"When Grandma will be here?" Kat excitedly asked, but the answered came as the Fireplace flared up, and a plump red hair Witch walked out.

The moment the new arrival dust herself, a happy little girl jump down from her mother and quickly rushed over to her." Hello, my name is Kat Potter, and will you be my Grandma." Kat innocently asked, while her parents groaned since this is not how they want to introduce Kat.

"Excuse me, did you say Kat Potter?" Molly shockingly asked, as she looked to the Headmistress for confirmation.

"That is right this little girl is the daughter of Harry James Potter and Catrina Potter." McGonagall introduced as the elder Weasley turn to the couple whom now nervously waited for the explosion of a not so happy mother.

"Harry is that really you?" Molly could only ask and as the younger Wizard nodded, he was suddenly in a bone-crushing hug.

After getting use to not breathing, the young Wizard was quickly let go and got a not so happy look from the only person he would call mom." HARRY JAMES POTTER, what is the meaning of this, first I get news that you died, and now you shows up with a daughter!" Molly yelled as the young Guardian shrank back in fear to the Headmistress amusement.

"No matter how powerful Harry is, he still afraid of the famous Weasley temper." McGonagall amusedly thought, before clearing her throat to get the Elder Weasley attention." Molly before you yell the ears off my new professor, please listen to what he has to say, and don't worry he told me everything under a Wizard Oath, so what he says IS the truth." McGonagall informed a slowly calming parent.

"Fine I will listen, but Harry my dear, you better have a good explanation or I will make sure you will not have another child." A not so happy Mother informed a cringing Wizard.

"Then I better start at the beginning, when Tom came for a visit that summer." Harry started and several hours later, which included a light lunch, the Guardian was done, and a wide-eye Weasley could only stare at the young Wizard before her.

With the elder Weasley speechless, the other Guardian sighed as she spoke up." Molly because we know you care very much for Harry, we wondered if you would mind babysitting our daughter, when we are in classes or too busy to look after her, which I assure you that only will happen if we have no choice." Catrina informed a now thoughtful parent.

"I guess I will since it gives me a chance to care for another child, especially yours." Molly smiled at the little girl cuddled in her father's lap.

"Thank you Molly we will come by later today to add special Wards to your home to ensure our daughter's and your family protection." Harry informed a startled parent.

"No it's alright I can have Bill come by, you two needs to get ready to teach your classes." Molly quickly suggested, but the Guardians shook their heads.

"Molly please think this as payment for all you done for me, and now doing for my daughter, I already know you will never accept payment from me nor my family." Harry press on, as the Elder Weasley looked to him.

"Fine, but you two must promise you stay for dinner so I can get to know my Granddaughter better." Molly smiled as the little girl jumped off her father lap and over to the Elder Weasley.

"Yeah I get my Grandma back!" Kat happily yelled, as her Grandmother picked up and gave her a hug.

"Look like you almost got your family back." Catrina whispered as her husband agreed.

"Now we need Remus, Tonks, and my missing friends and our family will be complete." Harry suggested with a smile but knew deep inside it never be the same as before because of two whom is lost forever.


	5. A Weasley Anger

A/N; Earlier I was originally going to have Ginny learn about the Potters after they rescue their friends, but I decided to change my mind, when I realized this could have happen when the Potters were introduce as professors.

Also I won't do any classes, since I can't think of anything the Potters can teach, but like before I will probably add some scenes right after a class.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The following morning, a couple walked down the hallways with an excited little girl telling them about the night before." Grandma said she will have lots of fun things I can do when I come over, plus Grandpa said he will take the day off so he can spend the entire day with me." Kat rambled on as she walked with her parents, whom smiled at their daughter's excitement.

"That nice dear, I hope you won't cause trouble with your Grandparents." Catrina kindly warned, as her little daughter looked innocent towards her mother.

"I won't mommy, I promise to be a good girl." Kat innocently informed her mother, but as she walked backwards, she bumped into a large man.

"Wow did the first years get smaller?" The large man shockingly asked, as he spied the small child at his feet.

"No that is our daughter Kat Hagrid, and I see you got Headmistress McGonagall message?" Harry smiled since the friendly half giant was on the run from the Ministry for some months now.

"Yeah I did, and I can't believe you are alive and now a professor, I know your parents will be proud of you." Hagrid smiled as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I know there are, but I also want you to meet my wife Catrina and I guess you already meet my daughter Kat." Harry smiled as his daughter back up so the Half-Giant could see her better,

"Good to meet you both and I will look forward to talking with you in the near future." Hagrid smiled as he looked to the small family." But sadly I must report to the Headmistress that I'm here, and I will see you guys later." Hagrid waved a good-bye as he walked pass the couple and disappeared down the hallway.

Sometime later as the couple stepped into the Great Hall, they were greeted by their friends." Harry I hadn't seen you all day, I almost thought you disappeared again." Ginny worriedly informed her friend.

"Ginny I will never do that again, I promise you that, but for now I need to see the Headmistress, we'll talk later alright." Harry assured his friend, as he continues walking towards the Head table.

"I wonder why are they seeing the professor?" Neville wondered, and then looked startled as his friend was gestured to sit at the Head table.

"Neville did you forget what happen yesterday, I think Harry was just hired as a professor." A very shock Ginny informed an equally shock friend.

"But how, Harry never graduate from Hogwarts yet." Neville could only stutter out.

"Maybe we will learn that now." Ginny suggested, as the Headmistress stood up to address the students.

Moments after standing from her chair, the student body went silent as they looked to the Headmistress." Good morning students, as you all saw yesterday a student returned to our Hallow halls, but he came back not as a student but a professor." McGonagall informed everyone, as gasps sounded threwout the Great Hall, including many of the professors." All I can say is that Harry been abroad, and to him many years had pass as he learn very powerful form of Light Magic, and not only he learnt new things, he gotten a Wife and child whom will be helping with the teachings." McGonagall smiled at the young couple, as a Ravenclaw stood from her seat.

"Excuse me, when you said they will teach us, does that mean their daughter too?" The Ravenclaw uncertainly asked, causing some snickers from those around her.

"Oh no, Kat Potter will be staying with her Grandmother while her parents teach, unless if you want to learn how to draw, I'm sure she will teach you." McGonagall grin as many others." Also to let you know the Potters has a year of teaching experience, which doesn't include teaching the DA." McGonagall firmly informed the students on the last part since many of the remaining DA members had raised their hands." Now that said, I want to welcome back Professor Harry James Potter, and a warm welcome to Catrina, and Kat Potter." McGonagall proudly announced as she clapped her hands at the new professors, as did many others.

As the students cheer for the new professors, one student was not too happy, as she quickly got up and left the Great Hall in a rush, which got the couple attention." I think I better have a talk with her." Harry informed his understanding wife.

"Harry dear be easy with her, just remember only five months had pass for Ginny, not seven years." Catrina worriedly warned her husband as he got up and rushed after the destruct friend.

Out at the entrance of Hogwarts, the Guardian found his unhappy red headed friend leaning against the doors with tears falling." Ginny I know you are hurt, please listen to what I have to say." Harry gently asked, as he slowly came up to his friend.

"What can you say to heal me Harry, I thought you and I was going back together once this was all over, I would have waited for you!" Ginny shouted as the Guardian sadly looked to her.

"I know Ginny, and I would've too , but to tell you the truth when I was hit with the Killing curse that summer, I believed I had died and resurrected nine years in the past." Harry informed a startled friend.

"Resurrected in the past?" Ginny quietly asked, as she looked to her friend with wide-eyes.  
"That was what I was told, but the truth I was sent to another Dimension, where for seven years I not only learnt the type of advance magic Dumbledore could only dream off, I met and married Catrina,." Harry started, as his friend listened with a look of interest." And before I left that world, I fought and killed the Dark Lord there." Harry finished as his friend slightly looked convince

"But why are you older, and can you defeat Tom here?" Ginny quickly asked, as hope shine in her eyes.

"As for your first question, there is a time difference between ours and their World, even though I spent about seven years there, only five months pass here." Harry started, as he sighed with his eyes closed." As for Tom, I have a way to destroy him once and for all, but this won't be an easy task since I need to find certain objects he used to make himself immortal, and once there are gone, I will have a clear shot of finishing him." Harry regrettably informed his friend.

"Why would it be hard, aren't the objects the same in both Worlds." Ginny press on as her friend shook his head,

"I'm afraid not, except for the Riddle's Diary and Gaunt Ring which already been destroyed, and Slytherin's Locket that I need to find, the last three items is unknown to me." Harry regrettably informed a lost in thought friend.  
"Fine I forgive you for hurting me just let me help you find those items." Ginny firmly asked, with a look that strongly said, don't you dare say no.

"OK, you can help Ginny, since we can do some research in Hogwart's Library during our free time, but unfortunately this needs to wait until I free my friends that is in Azkaban Prison." Harry stated with a promise.

"Can you really free Ron and Hermione?" Ginny choked out, as her friend nodded.

"Both Catrina and I will have a working plan by tomorrow morning, and I assure you by lunchtime, we will be celebrating their freedom." Harry informed his friend with a promise.

"Just make sure I'm there to greet Ron and Hermione, I want to be the first person to welcome them back." Ginny warned and her friend accepted it.

"Now that you forgive me, I believe I have a little girl to hand over to her Grandmother, so care to help me." Harry smiled, as did his friend.

"If the little girl is your daughter, I would love to meet her, but who is her Grandma?" Ginny confusedly ask her smiling friend.

"I believe you know her, the one other I would consider as my mom, other then my parents of course." Harry hinted, as his friend slap his shoulders.

"If my mom will be here, of course I want to go with you." Ginny scolded as she walked towards the Great Hall, to pick up the special little girl.

With his friend gone, the Guardian sighed in relief." That was close, I was sure she was going to blow up like her mother did." Harry cringed as he remember that night as he followed his friend, while hoping his plans for tomorrow will work without any problems.


	6. Escape from Azkaban

A/N; I will have more details for the battle between Harry and Voldemort in the next chapter, I made it quick for a reason.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Great Hall

The first day of returning to classes at Hogwarts had gone without a hitch, until the following day during breakfast the stern looking Headmistress stood up to address the student body for an important announcement." Today classes will be cancelled since we are preparing to accept an unknown amount of Wizards and Witches, many we believe will need medical attention!" McGonagall announced as the students looked worriedly to her." Right now I will be requesting Volunteers from Six years and up to help tend for those who need it, and please if you are squeamish I would suggest that you don't volunteer." McGonagall warned as a number of students whispered to each other." Now that said, I would also suggest that all students that don't Volunteer please don't enter the Great Hall once you leave, since we need will be using this room as a temporary Hospital Wing." McGonagall ended the announcement with a sighed as she sat down knowing that today will be the turning point of the War against the Dark Lord.

Azkaban Prison

Somewhere out in the coast of England sits an unseen island surrounded by rough seas and on it sit a dark and foreboding prison castle filled with horrors that would make its prisoners and even their guards insane.

As the early morning mists settled on the prison Island, none of the Guards notice two flashes of blue light which immediately two figures in white hooded Robes appeared at the entrance of the prison." You know I don't believe Minerva let us go on this insane rescue mission with just us two?" Catrina complained to her messy hair husband.

"I'm guessing Minerva believes we are very capable of this mission, since we do have in our possession Guardian Magic, which is ten times more powerful then normal Wizard magic." Harry reminded his wife.

"My darling you make it sound like we are invincible, which WE ARE NOT, we still can be killed if we are not too careful." Catrina reminded her husband with a glare.

"I know already my dear, but since we are just going in to place some special Wards, and NOT getting into any fights, I'm sure we have a hundred percent successful rate, when we go in invisible." Harry reminded his wife, as she sighed as they each took out special magical compass that will help them by pointing to the imprisoned Light Wizards.

As Harry looked to his normal looking compass, he smiled at his wife. "I'm glad we found that book to create these compasses, but I do hope the modifications we made to them will help us find our friends." Harry worriedly suggested since he would not rest until he knew his friends was out of this hellhole.

"They better work, or I spent the last two days on it for nothing." Catrina complained, as they gave each other a hug, before separating to go down two different corridors to follow their compass.

Once in the dark and damp hallways of Azkaban prison, one Guardian had to flatten against the dirty walls, to let groups of the fowl skeleton creatures that are known as Dementors unknowingly pass him." That was too close I better stop focusing on my compass and be more aware of my surrounding." Harry thought since he almost ran into the foul creatures.

About five near misses with both Human and non-human Guards, the Guardian hit pay dirt as he glance into a foul cell, cramp with an unknown amount of prisoners." Oh Riddle will pay for this, and they thought me imprisoning children was wrong, at least I gave them a decent place to be imprison in." Harry scowled as he saw young children of various ages in the foul cell." Well at least I can take them out here soon." Harry sighed as he placed a Time activation Rune the door, and set it to activate in an hour, which should give them time to place the Runes on all the cells, without alerting the Guards of a breakout.

Almost hour into the rescue, one Guardian was running out of cells, and to his disappointment he had not seen his friends." Catrina please tell me you found our friends." Harry whispered, as he spoke into a special communication Crystal on his wrist.

"I'm afraid I didn't find them Harry, and I'm already checking the last few cells in my part of the prison." Catrina regrettably informed her husband." But Harry there was a section of wall that made the compass go crazy, I which have no idea why?" Catrina uncertainly informed her husband.

"Catrina do you think there could be a hidden hallway there?" Harry wondered, as his wife quickly agreed.

"You could be right, and I'm betting the Maximum Security Cells is in that hallway." Catrina guess as her husband agreed.

"Then once we get all the Runes in place, let's meet at that area of wall, and break into the Hidden Hallway." Harry quickly suggested, and his Wife regrettably agreed.

"Harry I'm sure the Guards will be on to us if we break into that Hallway." Catrina worriedly informed her husband." And because of that I think we activate the Runes before we do, so the prisoners will be safely transported out of here before the Guards know what we are doing." Catrina quickly suggested, and with an agreement from her husband, they quickly finished their jobs.

In less then ten minutes the two Guardians met at a bare wall and with a nod they both slammed a glowing fist into the wall, which immediately shattered the magical barrier that hide the hallway." Harry dear you better get a new Barrier set up while I set the Runes." Catrina quickly suggested as she rushed into the new Hallway.

"I'm on it my darling, but please be fast I don't know how long I can keep the Guards at bay. " Harry quickly informed his wife, as a siren sounded about them he knew the Guards were heading their way.

Down the new hallway the lone Guardian found those who they sort." Ron, Hermione, I'm glad I found you." Catrina gladly yelled into the cell.

"Who are you, are you in the Order?" A dirty and not too well looking Hermione quickly asked as she came to the small opening of the door.

"In a way I am, but for now I need to get you out of here, and back to Hogwarts." Catrina informed her friend as she place a Rune on the door, immediately the entire cell glowed white and once it diminished their were no prisoners in the cell.

After a few cells down the hallway the Guardian found most of the Order Members, and sent them to Hogwarts, and as she came to the last cell, a worried voice called out from her communicator." Catrina please hurry, Tom must have been called upon, I can now sense him." Harry's worried voice sounded, as Catrina quickly place a Rune on the last cell.

"I'm done, the last of the prisoners have been sent to Hogwarts!" Catrina quickly called into her wrist, but got no reply." Oh don't you dare Harry, don't go after Tom we are not ready!" Catrina shouted into her Crystal, but deep inside, she knew her husband did that." Fine if you come back home, I will have a long chat about your stupidity!" Catrina yelled in despaired before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

Just outside the prison, a lone Guardian shivered as he heard his angry wife shout at him." I'm sorry my darling, I need to know how powerful Tom is here in this Dimension." Harry silently apologized as he spotted a dark as night cloud flying towards the island." Ok this this different, Tom didn't fly in the other Dimension, at least I never saw him do this." Harry thought as he grinned." But two can play it that way." Harry smiled as he turned into his panther form with a bright bluish glow surrounded him, he flew up with a blinding speed, instantly he was in a mid-air battle as white lightning clashed with dark lightning.

After an intense battle that put both opponents in stalemate, the pure black panther spoke out." Tom I should warn you, I just freed all your prisoners of the Light." Harry growled, as the Dark Lord slowly rose from the cloud looking glaringly at him.

"How dare you use that Muggle name, and then go against me Voldemort the most powerful Wizard in this century!" Voldemort spat out, as he threw a green spell, which the panther use his golden wings to deflect into the ocean

"You call that a Killing Curse, I blocked far more powerful curses then that weak one." Harry laughed as he flew just five feet from the now surprised Dark Lord." You are nothing but a pathetic wannabe Dark Lord!" Harry now spat out as he glared at the not too happy Dark Lord." Mark my word Riddle, I WILL put a stop to your Evil deeds and before the end of this school year, you will be nothing more then a forgotten memory." Harry growled before disappearing in a flash of blue light, and before the Dark Lord knew what was happening a bright explosion hit his back causing him to slam into the ocean far bellow him.

Some time later a very wet and sore Dark Lord crawled onto the rocks of Azkaban Island, and with the help of its Guards that been watching the mid-air battle, got him standing to glare at the still flying panther." Who ever you are, you made a grave mistake of making me your enemy!" Voldemort angrily hissed as the panther flew before him.

"I really doubt that Tom, my wife would be far more of a threat then you will ever be." The panther cringed before disappearing in flash of blue light.

With the panther gone, the Dark Lord turned to his men." I want Azkaban fully search, I want to know how many prisoners escape." Voldemort angrily ordered, and within an hour, he was furious to hear he had lost all of his prisoners.

Once getting a full report of the lost, a Guard nervously spoke out." My Lord, I saw the panther before he flew after you, he was a Wizard Animagus." The Guard stuttered out, as the Dark Lord looked to him.

"If that so open your mind so I can see what this Wizard look like." Voldemort hissed, and immediately the Guard started screaming as the Dark Lord tore into his mind for the information, and when it was over, the Guard fell into a heap, while a not so happy Dark Lord turned to another Guard, whom immediately shook in fear." POTTER LIVES! "Voldemort screamed in rage as he sent out Killing curses to everyone in his sight.


	7. Reunions

A/N. Sorry about the long update, this chapter was suppose to be short one, but unfortunately one scene led to another, and I couldn't find a decent part of the chapter to end it so I could continue on in the next chapter so I'm sorry about making this a longest chapter I did for this series,

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Great Hall

An hour after the morning announcement the volunteers and professors got ready as flashes of white light announced the arrival of Wizards and Witches with various stages of malnourishment and injuries, immediately they were work on.

It was chaotic as Hogwarts staff work one the injured, and students move about handing out potions or getting more, from the both overwork Potion professor and Potion Master, whom both had more then a dozen boiling Cauldrons filled with the much needed Potions.

After an hour of hard work, the professors and students were just finishing tending to the injured, when there more flashes of light and a loud scream a second later." HERMIONE, RON!" Ginny yelled as she rushed up to her friend and an unconscious brother,

"Ginny what just happen?" Hermione weakly asked as the Healer quickly went to the new arrivals.

"Ms. Granger, you and all the innocents of Azkaban Prison was just broken out of that fowl place." Madam Pomfrey informed the young witch as she magically scanned her body with a Wand." Well accept for some bruises, you are malnourish, nothing but a few potions daily will cure. "Pomfrey smiled but frown as she turned to a young Wizard lying not far form her. " But I see your friend will need medical attention." Pomfrey suggested as she moved over to a red hair Wizard with dried and fowl smelling blood-coated parts of his ruined clothes.

"I think Ron's cuts are severely infected Madam Pomfrey, I tried all I can to help him but I couldn't stop it from spreading further." Hermione worriedly informed a startled Healer.

"Ms. Granger, didn't the Healers at the prison look after Mr. Weasley?" Pomfrey quickly asked, as the young Witch quickly shook her head.

"I heard the Healers were threaten if they tried to treat the so called Blood-Traitors and Muggle-Born's and Ron been like that since arriving in my cell." Hermione worriedly informed a not so happy Healer.

"Not to treat the injured, this goes against all that we Healers been studying for, don't worry Ms. Granger, I will make a formal complaint against the Healers at Azkaban, right after this war with He who must not be name!" Pomfrey firmly informed the young Witch with a promise before starting the treatment for the young Wizard.

With the Healer busy, and once the young Witch gotten enough potions to make her feel better, she turned to her friend." Um Ginny why are we in Hogwarts, I thought He who must not name took it over?" Hermione worriedly asked, as her friend looked to her.

"You are here Hermione because our school was liberated two days ago, and all that serves that so call Dark Lord is now in a temporary prison here in Hogwarts." Ginny angrily informed her friend.

"Hogwarts Liberated, but how?" Hermione could only asked, as a bright flash of blue light got everyone attention.

"That husband of mind is a dead Wizard once if he lives threw this!" Catrina yelled as a young Witch quickly went to her.

"Professor Catrina, what's going on, where is Professor Harry?" Ginny worriedly asked, as the not so happy professor turned to her.

"Here I will show you what my foolish husband is doing!' Catrina angrily informed her student, as she waved her hand into the air to create a twenty-foot screen showing a Wizard in white Robes standing on a sea battered rocks." He is going to fight Riddle!" Catrina informed Ginny as she glared at her husband.

"WHAT HE CAN'T, we hadn't started with Riddle remaining Horcruxes!" Ginny quickly yelled as he friend came up to her.

"Wait a minute Ginny how do you know about the Horcruxes?" Hermione quickly asked, as she stepped before her friend, but gasped as she saw the Wizard on the big screen." That is Harry, but how I thought he was dead?" Hermione only could stutter out, as she looked faint when the one who she called a friend turned into a pure black panther with golden wings, fly in almost blinding speed towards a dark cloud.

"Oh don't worry Ms. Granger I will make sure Potter is dead before the day is up." Catrina informed her student with a promise, causing the teen to back up in fear.

"Don't worry Hermione, professor Catrina would just probably make they won't have another child, but of course I could only hope." Ginny sighed, as she watch the panther fly around the cloud either shooting white lightning from his wings at the very agile cloud, or dodging black lightning that shout out of it.

"Potter you are flying too close for my comfort, fly at least five more feet from Riddle or I will have your hide before the Fireplace." Catrina yelled into her Crystal and to everyone surprise the panther flew further away from the cloud." Good now try aiming at Riddle your lightning are not even close to disperse that cloud." Catrina quickly ordered, and the panther attacks now better aimed.

As the professor started ordering the panther about, one friend looked confuse at another." Um Ginny, who is she, and why is she so angry at Harry?" Hermione whispered, as her friend sighed.

"That is Professor Catrina Potter, the soon to be THE late Harry James Potter wife." Ginny informed her wide-eye friend.

"Wife, how is Harry married, but wait a minute isn't Harry dead?" Hermione quickly asked as her friend shook her head.

"It's a long story Hermione, but I'll just say for now Harry somehow survive the Killing curse, and was sent to another school where he not only spent seven long years learning very advance magic, he gotten himself a wife and daughter." Ginny sighed looking jealous about the fact.

"Seven years, is that why he look older?" Hermione shockingly asked, just the battle on the big screen shown the Dark Lord blasted into the ocean.

"Hermione please wait, we'll will tell you later, once Harry comes back and hopefully survive his wife anger." Ginny quickly suggested.

"Does Harry really have a daughter?" Hermione sighed as she decided to wait.

"Yeah she is four years old, and her name is Kat Potter." Ginny started as she smiled." Oh I can't wait for you to meet Kat, she is so adorable, and unfortunately for us she already knows how to use it to play the innocent child very well, so please if she gets into trouble, don't fall for her innocent act." Ginny warned as another voice cut in their talks.

"Harry James Potter please stop taunting Riddle and get back here this minute!" Catrina yelled, causing the panther to disappear after a shivered.

The second the panther disappeared from the screen, a flash of blue light in the Great Hall announced the arrival of the large panther, which made a number of Witches scream in fright, as distraught wife storms towards the now very frighten panther." Harry James Potter do you have anything to say for yourself before I gut you and make me a new rug?" Catrina yelled, as the panther shrank away.

"Your Majesty, I bring a gift to sooth your anger." The Harry gently informed a startled wife, as he bowed foreword.

"And preys tell what this gift is?" Catrina glaringly asked, as the panther waved his wings to summon an eight-foot Marlin before her.

"Is this gift acceptable for my survival?" The Harry quietly asked, as his wife eyes quickly shifted between the Marlin to the panther.

"I hate you for knowing my weakness!" Catrina yelled in a defeated tone, before waving her hand to surround herself and the Marlin with a curtain, and soon sounds of tearing and delightful purring came out of the enclosed area.

With the Panther life no longer in jeopardy, he turned to a not so happy red hair young Witch." Harry James Potter your wife isn't the only one who is not too happy with you!" Ginny angrily yelled with her hands on her hip, causing the panther shrunk under his friend's glaze.

"I'm sorry I bare no gift for the charming young lady, but how about twenty points to Gryffindor for not killing her professor." The Harry begged, as another step forward.

"Professor Potter I don't think you should bride your student with House Points." The very amused but stern voice of the Headmistress sounded, as the panther turned to her." Also where did you get that Marlin your wife seems to be enjoying herself with?" McGonagall sternly asked, as the panther looked guilty.

"Since I know my wife was watching my battle here, you must have seen me deflect the Killing Curse right?" Harry calmly asked, and with a nod from all around him, he continued with a sigh." Well I didn't aim it at the ocean for nothing, I saw the Marlin in the water, so I sent the Killing Curse at it, and instant sea food." Harry cringed as sounds of braking bone was now heard from the curtain,

"Well in that case, I would like you to tell your lovely wife that Mr. Snape and professor Slughorn would like her assistance with brewing the much needed potions." McGonagall smiled as the younger professor nodded.

"I'll tell her once she is done eating, which I doubt will be long." Harry grinned as the curtain faded out of existence, to reveal a satisfied Witch, and a young little girl trap in a fish bone cage.

After seeing his daughter trap in the cage, the father looked puzzled at his wife." What she knows not to interfere when I'm eating, and plus she hogged all the good parts." Catrina complain as her husband sighed.

"Well at least it's not me in there." Harry sighed as his daughter gave him a look of innocence, so she could be freed soon." I'm sorry Kat you should've known not to bother your mother when she is eating her favorite food." Harry kindly scolded, before turning to his wife." Catrina dear, McGonagall needs more help with the Potions, can you lend a hand." Harry suggested as his wife agreed.

"Off course dear, and can you please keep an eye out on our troubles." Catrina smiled as she gestured to the trap child.

"Sure leave me with the hard job while you do the easy ones." Harry complained as his wife left for the side room, where all the potions brewed.

With his wife gone, the panther flashed into a messy hair Wizard, whom in the next second was in a bone crushing hug." Harry why didn't you write that you were alive, what did you learn at the school, and how you met your wife?" Hermione quickly said in one breath after letting her friend go.

"Please Hermione, I will tell you once we are all together, but where is Ron, I thought he would be with you?" Harry worriedly asked, as his friend look grimed.

"Ron is being looked after by the Healers, since his wounds he got from a former professor are severely infected." Hermione warned, as her friend looked furious.

"Hermione please take me to Ron, I might able to do more to help him." Harry quickly suggested, and with a startled looked his friend led the Guardian to where some reliable Healers from St. Mungo's was working on their friend.

In an isolated part of the Great Hall, a few Healers was in mad rush to heal a gravely injured young Wizard, when they were interrupted as a Guardian rushed up to them." Stand aside now!" Harry yelled as he magically pushed all the Healers away.

"What is the meaning of this, can't you see this child is badly hurt!" A Healer yelled as he tried to get back to his patient, a shield stopped him and others from entering.

"I can see that, just stand aside so I can do my job!" Harry snapped back, as he places his glowing bluish hands on his best friend chest." Don't worry Ron, I'm now here." Harry assured his injured friend, as his body radiated with so much power, everyone standing outside the shield quickly move back.

For a few intense minutes the body of the severely injure young Wizard glowed brightly as the Guardian poured his magic into his spell." Come on Ron please be alright." Harry begged as his hands glowed brightly, and soon the glow diminished as the Guardian fell to the side unconscious.

It took a moment for anyone to move from their spot, and it a yell from a friend to break the shock they were in." RON, HARRY!" Hermione yelled as she moves to her two friends, and was surprise that her injured friend was fully healed." Did Harry do this?" Hermione shockingly asked, as the Healers rushed over their patient.

"This can't be his injuries should've taken a week before they would close to be fully healed." A Healer shockingly asked, as he and others quickly rescan the once injured teen.

"Um excuse me, if Ron is fully healed already, shouldn't you be checking Harry?" Hermione quickly asked, as she pointed to her unconscious friend, which the Healers only discover that the Guardian just needed some Magic restorer Potions, which someone quickly brought over.

With her friends out cold and nothing to do, Hermione went back to the cage girl, to not only to discover her missing, there was a adorable little pure black kitten, that was making a number of little girls swoon over, as they pet the little kitten through the fish bone cage." Ok where did Kat go?" Hermione worriedly thought as she spied her red hair friend." Hey Ginny did you see where Kat run off too?" Hermione worriedly asked, as her friend turned to her.

"Unfortunately no I haven't, but I'm sure she is safe with one of the professors here." Ginny lied, since she knew the Kitten was the little girl her friend sought.

"Ah I wanted to meet her." Hermione grumbled as she went to the Fish cage, to adore the trap kitten.

After a few minutes of petting the kitten threw the cage, Hermione grew tire of seeing a trap animal, especial one that melt your heart by just looking at it." Hey Ginny do you think it will be alright to release her?" Hermione quickly asked, as the kitten meowed happily at the thought of being release.

"I guess it would be ok, since we don't know how she got in there." Ginny suggested, while looking about to see if the Potters was around." So Hermione do you know any spells?" Ginny smiled as her friend gave it a long thought

"Most cutting spells will cut threw anything, we just need to control the amount of power or else we could accidentally hurt the Kitten." Hermione thoughtfully suggested, before suggesting that her friend use a simple cutting curse.

It took a number of tries before the cage of the little kitten had a decent hole for it to crawl out of, and once it was free it literally flew at Hermione and started licking her face." Hey that tickles." Hermione laughed as she gently removed the happy kitten from her clothes." I wonder if she has a name?" Hermione smiled as she petted the content looking kitten.

"I'm not sure, but I think she IS Kat." Ginny hinted, but her friend focused on the cute kitten didn't take the hint.

"Wow an adorable kitten, for an equally adorable child. " Hermione smiled, as she gave the kitten a light hug.

"Oh no the Kat charms bit another one." Ginny thought, since she knew the little girl knows too well how to act cute to get attention.

Sometime later a red hair professor stepped back into the Great Hall exhausted, since she spent several hours making Potions for the former Azkaban prisoners." And I thought being a Potion Mistress would make making potions easier?" Catrina yawned as she walked over to a fish bone cage, only to discover it empty" Great either Kat is with my husband, or she conned someone into letting her out." Catrina thought, and when she heard the laughter of children, she knew it was the later.

Not far from the fish bone cage, a circle of young children was cheering a little kitten as she chase her tail, play with a yawn, and do many cute tricks, that got the child laughing and all happy until a young professor stepped up to the group." Why is everyone so happy about?" Catrina smiled as she saw her daughter stop dead in her tracks looking worriedly at her mom.

With the Kitten looking worried, all the kids looked to the professor, until one spoke up. "Oh hi Professor Catrina, I do hope Kat don't mind we borrowing her friend?" Ginny smiled as did the professor.

"No I don't think Kat will mind, but have you seen my husband around?" Catrina firmly asked since she was still upset with her husband.

"I know where Professor Harry is, he went help to heal Ron, whose wounds was gravely infected since they weren't immediacy treated by a Healer." Hermione worriedly answered, causing the young professor to turn to her.

"Is Mr. Weasley alright?" Catrina worriedly asked, as the young Witch nodded.

"Ron is still out cold, but according to the Healers he is fully healed, and will be fine with a few days of rest." Hermione started, as she sighed in relief of the fact." As for your husband, he has been out cold since healing Ron." Hermione finished, as her professor sighed.

"Great my husband must have put to much power into his spells, and he been complaining of his counterpart overpowering his magic." Catrina loudly complained, but whispered the last part." I guess there nothing much I can do to my husband now, and in that case Hermione, Ginny can you both look after Troubles, I am still needed to help the injured here." Catrina quickly asked, as she pointed to the little kitten now again playing with the other children.

"Um professor, you name the kitten Troubles?" Hermione uncertainly asked, as both the professor and friend grinned.

"Trust me Hermione, even though Troubles is so adorable she is more trouble then she is worth." Catrina joked, as she left the friends to see what help she can offer.

As the professor walk passed the former prisoners, she was glad that there were no serious injuries except for one, but as she came to a thick screen, she saw a group she recognized as part of the Order of the Phoenix." I wonder if Remus with them?" Catrina thought as she walked over to the group

The Order as it turns out was discussing the protection of Hogwarts when the professor came up to them." Excuse me, I doubt Hogwarts needs anymore protection, thanks to my husband and I." Catrina firmly informed the group, as many quickly reach for their wands, only to realize at the last minute they been wandless since their imprisonment.

"And prey tells who are you to tell us what is needed!" Mad-eye barked out as he and many other stood up to face the young professor.

"The name is Catrina, the very Witch that not only helps remove the Dark Forces from Hogwarts, I also help freed all the Light prisoners from Azkaban." Catrina smiled at the shock looks that was on the Order faces.

After a moment for their shock to wear off, one quickly shook himself. "I'm sorry about our rudeness and thank you for helping us." Remus thankfully thanked the Guardian.

"No thanks is needed Mr. Lupin, but you all can relax for now since Hogwarts is a hundred times safer then when Albus was Headmaster." Catrina assured the group, before changing the subject." Not that is out of the way, I need to speak to Mr. Lupin please." Catrina kindly asked, as the former professor look puzzled.

"Is there something wrong?" Remus worriedly asked, as the Guardian took him aside and away from the others.

"I'm sorry I didn't fully introduce myself, my name is Catrina Potter." Catrina smiled at the shock look on the older Wizard face.

"But I thought all the Potters is dead, at least the main family line." Remus shockingly asked, as the Guardian shook her head.

"To tell you the truth, the last Potter didn't die that summer, he survived the Killing Curse again." Catrina informed an unbelieving Wizard.

"You better not be lying, or I will make my werewolf side look tame once I'm done with you." Remus firmly warned a startle Guardian.

"I assure you Mr. Lupin I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" Catrina firmly informed the startled Wizard, before leading him to the beds that was set up for the injured prisoners.

Once at the beds, there was a gasps as a Wizard rushed up to a messy hair Wizard sleeping on a hospital bed." Harry…" Remus could only say, as he quickly looked over the younger Wizard,

"Yes Mr. Lupin this is Harry James Potter." Catrina informed a wide-eye Wizard.

"But it can't be, Harry look older, almost James age." Remus shockingly asked, as the Guardian sighed.

"Actually he is twenty-five years old, but I won't go into details now, but if you need convincing, Headmistress McGonagall will back us up, since we said a Wizard Oath to her, to prove what we told her was the truth." Catrina informed an already convinced Wizard.

"No it's alright I believe you since I am familiar to Harry's scent, so I already know he is Harry." Remus sighed as he looked over the young Wizard." So you are Harry's wife, am I right?" Remus grinned, as did the Guardian.

"That is an unfortunately yes, someone has too keep him in line, since he keep getting into trouble." Catrina groaned as the older Wizard smiled.

"Well I'm glad someone has Harry on a short leash, but I see he still get into trouble." Remus joked as the Guardian sighed.

"Harry sure does get into messes a lot even with me yelling at him to get back to safety." Catrina tiredly informed a grinning Wizard." And that is not the worse of it, we had an unnaturally cute and adorable child name Kat Potter, and even though she is four years old, she seems to have more of her grandfather Genes, then her own father." Catrina groaned, as the Wizard grinned.

"So you both have a natural born Prankster, I do hope you both are not going to create more, since I don't think Hogwarts can survive if there is more then four Marauders in its Hallow halls." Remus joked as the Guardian groaned.

"If our next child is another Prankster, I will make sure that is the last child Harry will have." Catrina inform the Wizard in a way he was not sure she was joking or not.

"I'm sure you will, but I would love to meet your daughter, is she around," Remus quickly asked, to change the subject.

"Yes she is here, since she somehow escape from the Hospital Wing, where a House Elf name Dobby was suppose to watch over her." Catrina sighed as she wondered how her daughter got passed the Elf." Luckily she is with Harry's friends, and is putting on a show for the younger kids here." Catrina smiled as she remembered her daughter antics.

"I'm glad Kat have friends here, so come on let's go and see what kind of trouble she in." Remus joked as the Guardian led the Wizard to the other side of the Great Hall.

As the Guardian and Wizard walked, they got to know each other, and before getting to where the younger children were place, the Wizard was startled as something ran up his Robes and then started licking his face." Hey that tickles!" Remus laughed as he now noticed his attacker was an adorable little kitten.

"Troubles stop tormenting the kind Wizard." Catrina joked as she gently plucked her daughter from the Wizard's Robes.

"Her name is Troubles I can see why you name the kitten that." Remus smiled, but a scent caught his senses as he smelt the little kitten." Is it me, or is there more to Troubles then it seems?" Remus quietly asked, as he glanced at the kitten in the Guardian's arms.

"You are right, you see in my family line we are natural born Animagus." Catrina quickly lied, as the Wizard looked to her." And Kat always had this form since she was one years old." Catrina finished causing the Wizard to smile.

"Then I'm glad we don't need to train her to be an Animagus, if she going to an official Marauder." Remus grinned as the Guardian rolled her eyes.

"And I thought I only had to worry about Sirius corrupting my daughter." Catrina groaned, only to realizing her mistake too late to change her words.

"Sirius, how do you know him?" Remus quickly asked, as he looked the Guardian over.

"Please Remus I will tell you later when we get the Order together, but I should warn you that it will be a long story." Catrina warned, as Remus accepted it.

"Fine then, but I still want to meet your daughter, if she minds changing herself to a human child." Remus gently asked, and to his surprise a there flash of blue light, caused the little kitten to disappear, and in her place a four year old girl, with black messy hair in her mother's arms.

"Hi Uncle Remus, my name is Kat Potter." Kat smiled, as did her uncle.

"Yep you are a Potter alright." Remus joked while messing up the already messy hair on the little girl's head.

"Hey stop that." Kat complained, as her uncle took the adorable child into his arms.

"Sorry little one, I can't help messing up that cursed mop hair of the Potters." Remus joked before playing with the little girl.

As Remus took her daughter aside, the Guardian smiled as she looked on." Look like our family is almost complete, I just hope Ron will accept Kat like in the other Dimension." Catrina thought as she followed the pair to make they do not get into too much trouble.


	8. Reunions Prt 2

Also sorry if I had sped threw this part of story, I wanted to end it quickly to get to other parts, especially Harry's finale encounter with a certain Toad.

PS; I'm not talking about Toadias, just to clarify who I meant.

Also I don't own Harry Potter, and please review.

Headmaster Office

The following morning in a large circular office, the stern Headmistress of Hogwarts just finished explaining to the Order of Phoenix of the events that inspired that week, and when she was done a member quickly spoke up." A likely story what proof does Potter have to prove what he so call claims." An Order member rudely asked.

"Profess Harry had a written letter with the former Headmaster magical signature, and we all know that can't be faked." McGonagall sternly informed the unbelieving member." And plus both Potters gave me a Magical Oath that would've stripped them of their own magic if they lied, and since they both still have their magic, I'm sure what they said was the truth." McGonagall firmly finished, as another spoke up as he glared at the former speaker,

"I don't see any reason for not believing the Potters, but one thing I would like to bring up is how are we going to get back our lost Wands?" Shacklebolt worriedly asked as another spoke up.

"Maybe I can be of services." A short old Wizard informed everyone as he stepped into the room with a red hair Witch." Professor Catrina was kind enough to bring my entire shop into Hogwarts, so I can fit everyone with a new Wand." Ollivander informed the group who looked like Christmas had come early.

"In that case I want the Order Members to be first to get their Wands, and then later the former prisoners can have their chance to get theirs." McGonagall thoughtfully suggested, and everyone quickly agreed, as the group got ready to leave.

Great Hall

On a Hospital bed, a young Wizard with messy hair slept peacefully until the bed flipped over, but luckily he rolled to a defensive position to face his attacker." UNCLE VERNON…" Harry yelled in shock as he stood up looking at his so call relative.

"You freak how you dare send us to prison to torture us!" Vernon madly yelled causing the young Guardian to realize his Relatives was part of the prisoners he and his wife just rescued.

"Believe me my dear Uncle I would've left you there to rot if I knew you were sent there!" Harry spat out, as he stood upright to face the large man.

"I don't care what you think Freak, you will pay for the torment you place on our respectable family." Vernon shouted as he lounge foreword with fist flying, but the Guardian step aside and with surprising strength and speed, caught the enrage man's hand and twisted it behind his back." Let me go Freak!" Vernon yelled as he struggled against the Guardian.

"My dear Uncle, how much I hate to do this I give you a chance to redeem yourself, either stop tormenting me, or spend an unknown amount of time in my special jail cell!" Harry warned as his uncle continued his struggles.

"Yeah right Freak, you can't hurt me, you are not allow to do magic." Vernon shouted, as he somehow slipped out of the Guardian's grasps, and swung around to slam his fist into the Guardian's face, but a Crystal wall that surrounded him stopped it.

It took a moment for the uncle to realized he was trap in a large Crystal, and started shouting at the Guardian, which luckily he couldn't hear one word from his uncle." I did warn you Mr. Dursley, so now you pay for your stupidity." Harry informed his uncle, as he waved his hand to make the Crystal glow brightly for a few seconds, and once it was clear, his uncle was replaced with a small cottage, surrounded by a forest." Enjoy your little vacation, my dear Uncle!" Harry spat out, but as he turned to leave, he groaned when he saw another relative." Hi Aunt Petunia, how is your stay at Hogwarts." Harry kindly asked, as a wide-eye aunt looked not so nicely at him.

"Ungrateful brat, what did you do to my husband!" Petunia demanded, as the Guardian sighed.

"The same I will do to you Mrs, Dursley if you don't show some kindness to me and my friends, or at least stop calling us names." Harry informed his aunt with firm warning.

"But you can't just imprison us, we have rights." Petunia quickly stuttered out, as she realized her nephew was serious.

"Rights you should be one to talk!" Harry angrily started, as his aunt step back in fear." For ten years of when I first arrived at your home, you made sure I had no rights by being your personal slave, you barely fed me, you gave me your oversize sons clothes, and not only that you made me sleep under the stairs." Harry now shouted, releasing the dam up feelings of years of abuse." Mrs. Petunia, you are lucky I will more lenient to you then you would ever be to me." Harry now glared as he started to wave his hand, but quickly stopped by his aunt.

"Wait Harry, please give me another chance." Petunia quickly begged as she fell to her knees, and started crying.

"If I do, will you try to behave, and get along with us Wizards." Harry firmly asked, as his aunt quickly nodded." What about Dudley?" Harry quickly asked, as his aunt looked to him,

"My son changed his ways since the Dementor attack, so he will accept anything you ask of him." Petunia quickly assured her nephew.

"Fine I will leave you alone for now, but if I hear one complaint, you will be joining your husband." Harry informed his aunt with a promise, before leaving the area.

In another part of the Great Hall a messy hair Guardian smiled as he saw his friends playing with his daughter." Hey guys, how is Troubles doing?" Harry smiled at his unhappy daughter.

"My name is not troubles!" Kat pouted as her father pick her up.

"Are you sure little one, you seem you are not capable in staying out of trouble." Harry smiled at the pout his daughter sent his way.

"Actually Professor Harry, Kat been an Angel since she woke up this morning." Hermione smiled as she came up to the Guardian.

"Especially with all the attention she has been getting from all the kids and grownups here." Ginny added as the Guardian groaned.

"Yeah I know Kat likes attention as much as I hate it." Harry sighed as he smiled at his daughter, but another interrupted them.

"Harry dear, Minerva is calling for another Order meeting at Ten AM we both are to attend this one." Catrina informed a startled husband.

"Another meeting, what happen during the first?" Harry confusedly asked his wife.

"Minerva was just catching the Members up with what is happening here at Hogwarts, and I just help secure Ollivanders Wands shop, so all the former prisoners could replace their lost wands." Catrina informed her husband.

"That is good to hear, I will be there once I eaten." Harry suggested, as he took his daughter to some tables laden with food.

Headmistress Office

Some hours later the office was filled as everyone waited for the meeting to begin, and luckily they didn't need to wait long." Come in Professors Harry and Catrina!" McGonagall called out from her desk and the doors open for the two young professors, and they were warmly welcomed and thanked for the Order released from Azkaban Prison.

Once the Order calmed down, and was settled back on their chairs, the Headmistress looked to everyone." Now that we are all here, we need to see about what are we going to do about the former prisoners." McGonagall calmly asked, as an Order member spoke up.

"Can't we ask the America Wizarding Government for sanctuary for those not fighting against the Dark Lord?" Shacklebolt uncertainly asked.  
"I believe I can pull some strings, but unfortunately the America Magical Government might not take the Orphan children because they won't have adult supervision." McGonagall regrettably informed everyone.

"Are you sure they won't accept the Orphans?" Mad-eye barked.

"I believe they won't, unless we hand them over to the Americans for full citizenship, so they can be sent to their Orphanages to be adopted by the Americans." McGonagall informed a not so happy group.

"But that will mean, that those children will be out of England's jurisdiction, we can't allow this since we will lose our value resources." An Order Member yelled in protest, as did many others until another spoke out.

"Um excuse me, how come we have Orphans here, and are there any other places we could send them?" Harry quickly asked, as his Headmistress looked to him.

"Harry as you weren't here during last summer, right after the Death Eaters took over the Ministry, and then soon our school, they gotten hold of the Registry, and used it to find all the Muggleborns." McGonagall sadly informed the now wide-eye Guardians." The Death Eaters tortured and killed the Muggle parents and young ones, but left the Magical ones alive only to be brought to Azkaban Prison for stealing magic from magical beings." McGonagall informed two not so happy Guardians.

"Stealing magic, it's not possible for Muggles to steal Magic to make them Magical!" Catrina yelled in rage.

"We all know that Professor Catrina, but the since the Ministry is now under the Dark Lord control, they is making up stories that made it so, and unfortunately many of the citizens of the Wizarding world is either believing them or is force too." An equally angered McGonagall informed the Guardian.

"Excuse me exactly how many Orphans are we talking about and why can't we keep them here, shouldn't we have more then enough room in the school." Harry quickly suggested.

"There are exactly a hundred-sixty-nine Orphans, and about thirty should be first years, and a little over sixty is already attending our school." McGonagall started, as she gave it a thought before speaking." I guess with some help we could keep the younger Orphans here." McGonagall informed everyone after a long thought.

"I'm sure we could get Volunteers from the former prisoners to help with the Orphans." Harry suggested, as they all agree with the plan.

With the talk about the Orphans and the former prisoners was over, a Guardian turned to an Order Member." Mr. Snape I need some info about certain objects Riddle may have possessed during his lifetime." Harry asked, as the former professor looked to him.

"There is a few items I know of, mainly the Slytherin's Locket which I don't know what happen to it, and the Hufflepuff Goblet, which I believe is in the Lestrange's Vault in Gringotts." Snape snapped at the Guardian.

"Hmm both Catrina and I shouldn't have any problems obtaining the Goblet, but for the Locket…" Harry started but stopped as he waved his hand at another Order Member." Fletcher I believe you know about the location of the Locket." Harry firmly asked, as the Order Member eyes went blank.

"What Locket is you talking about I saw many to remember." Mundungus emotionlessly informed the Guardian.

"I'm asking about the Locket that was in Grimmauld Pl. did you take it out of the house?" Harry firmly asked, and the member quickly nodded.

"I did take it, but when I was captured by the Ministry, a Witch that resembled a toad, took it from my possession." Mundungus emotionlessly confess as the Guardian release him from the spell.

"Umbridge, I was hoping I would not cross her path again." Harry sighed as he closed his eyes knowing that he will need to confront the Witch.

As the interrogation was over, the Headmistress spoke up." Professor Harry, when are you going after these cursed objects, and will you need the Order's help in retrieving them?" McGonagall sternly asked, as the Guardian looked to her.

"I believe Catrina and I will be enough for this mission, and we should try to get those items this Weekend." Harry suggested as his wife agreed with the plan.

"Then if that is all, I should start contacting the American Ministry of Magic, hopefully we can come to an agreement for the refugees of this war." McGonagall suggested, before dismissing the group to end the meeting.

Great Hall

Sometime later the Headmistress walked into the room, where the former prisoners were nervously talking amongst themselves until she spoke up." May I have your attention?" McGonagall called out as she stood in front of the great room." I spoken with the American Ministry of Magic and a few others that is against the English branch, and they are willing to give any citizen of England full Sanctuary from this terrible war we are in!" McGonagall called out as the former prisoners looked to her." So please if you and your families want to be free from this war, see me and get your International Portkeys, which will immediately send you to your choice of destinations." McGonagal called out, and immediately large groups of Wizards and Witches came forward to get a Portkey.

It took several hours as the last groups were Portkey away, and once it was over the Headmistress sighed as she saw that out of the six-hundred adult prisoners, a little over a hundred chose to stay and fight which she was more then happy to have the extra help." Thank you for Volunteering, I will have the House Elves set up rooms for you all, and hopefully in a few days we will have some plans that will help us to retake our Ministry from the Dark Forces." McGonagall informed an accepting group.

As everyone settled down, two Guardians stepped into the room to see their daughter." Hey Kat what you been doing since we left you." Harry smiled as he picked up his happy daughter.

"Hi daddy, Uncle Ron is awake, and I already introduce myself." Kat happily informed a smiling father.

"You did how Ron reacted to you my dear." Harry smiled faded as another familiar voice got his attention.

"Harry is it really you!" A red hair young Wizard slowly asked as he came up to the small family.

"Hey Ron, sorry I took so long to getting back here." Harry quickly apologized as he put his daughter down.

"It's alright mate, I somehow knew you were alive and would come back to help us end the Dark times we in now." Ron grimly informed his best friend, before giving him a hug.

After a few moments the friends parted as one smiled." So Harry, did I hear right that you are now married and a professor here in Hogwarts?" Ron quickly asked and his friend smiled.

"I'm afraid so, so you better watch yourself Ron I wouldn't want to deduct points from Gryffindor." Harry smiled as his friend look faint.

"Yeah right, that only will happen when Snape washes his hair." Ron joked as he smiled at the little girl shyly standing beside her father." So Harry is this little one your daughter." Ron smiled as he knelt before the little girl." I can see a family resemblance, but I'm glad she looks much prettier then her father would ever be." Ron smiled while messing up the little girl's hair.

"Hey why does everyone want to mess up my hair?" Kat grumbled, as she tried to move away from the adult.

"Sorry my dear Kat, it's a curse we Potters have to go threw." Harry smiled as he picked up his daughter, and gestured to all his friends to the side to finally tell them the truth about his time in the other Dimension.


	9. Guardian troubles

A/N; To the reviewer who asked about what Toadias did to Harry, he only sealed his ability to travel between demensions, Harry and Catrina still have their Guardian powers.

Also about this chapter, I was planning to do this later, but I had so much fun thinking of what Catrina could do to Harry when she discovered what had happen to her, I decided to do it now.

I also notice the mistake in the last chapter, which I now corrected, the Ravenclaw Goblet should've been Hufflepuff Goblet, which I did correct it in this chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Guardian's Quarters

The weekend came up fast, as the Guardians got ready for the day, until one stopped as she looked unwell." Catrina dear, are you feeling alright?" Harry worriedly asked, as he quickly went to his wife.

"It could be nothing I might have just caught a cold or something." Catrina smiled, as her husband shook his head.

"Sorry my dear, I don't care what you think, you should go straight to the Hospital Wing for a full checkup!" Harry firmly suggested, as his wife look shock.

"You suggest that I go to the Hospital Wing, when you the Great Harry Potter either try to avoid it or try to leave before you are excuse!" Catrina scolded, as her husband looked to her.

"You don't know Madam Pomfrey like I do, and please just go and make sure you are alright." Harry begged as his wife pouted.

"Fine I'll go, but mark my words, if this turns out to be nothing, I will be making sure you sleep on the couch for the next month." Catrina threaten as she finished getting dress and left.

Hospital Wing

The lone Guardian sighed as she lay on the bed as the school Healer magical scanned her body, and making some notes on a parchment." Hmm Mrs. Potter your blood pressure is a bit high, but nothing serious to worry about, but other then that you are quit healthy." Pomfrey informed a not so happy wife.

"I should have known this was nothing, wait till I get my husband for this." Catrina grumbled, as the Healer continued her scans, but stopped as her Wand came to the Guardian's stomach.

"Actually Mrs. Potter, I think you better wait on that." Pomfrey quickly informed the Guardian as she cast several spells.

"Why Madam Pomfrey what did you find?" Catrina worriedly asked, as the Healer smiled.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about, but I think congratulations are in order." Pomfrey smiled, and the Guardian eyes went wide as she realized what the Healer meant.

"No it can't be! We were taking Potions and such, and I couldn't be." Catrina cried out in shock, as the Healer finished her scans.

"You probably forgot to take your potions at one point Mrs. Potter, but I'm sure I am right about this." Pomfrey informed a not so happy Guardian.

"Then if you don't mind I'm going to kill my husband, but I will be back to get the require potions to help me with this problem he help caused." Catrina informed the Healer with a promise.

"That will be fine with me, and if there is anything left of Mr. Potter please send him my way, so I can heal him." An amused Pomfrey suggested, as the soon to be Widow sped out of the room.

Headmaster's Office

While his wife was being check, the other Guardian was in a meeting." Mr. Potter how is your plans to break into Gringotts going?" McGonagall sternly asked, as the younger professor sighed.

"I just need Bill's help, since he just need to accidentally leave the open files on the Lestrange Vault on his desk during my visit this evening." Harry smiled, as did his Headmistress.

"Just be careful Harry, upsetting the Goblins is not a good idea." McGonagall warned as her fireplace flared up in green flames, and the head of the Healer was seen." Madam Pomfrey, what can I do for you?" McGonagall worriedly asked, as she looked to the Healer.

"Headmistress I just want to warn you that you might need a new DADA professor, once his enrage wife is through with your old one." Pomfrey warned as the soon to be former professor looked to the Healer.

"What did I do now Madam Pomfrey?" A very frighten Harry asked, as the doors burst open for a catlike female human, to everyone's shock.

With everyone staring at the new arrival, the catlike professor rushed up to her husband with incredible speeds to grab at his robes to lift him into the air, while looking murderously at the ready to wet his pants husband." My darling husband, I just want to warn you that you will be sleeping on the couch for the next six months!" Catrina hissed and then dropped her husband, before leaving the room with a catlike grin.

Once the wife left, a very shock husband looked to his equally shock Headmistress." Harry was your wife?" McGonagall shockingly asked her young professor.

"I'm afraid so, and if she was using that form, Catrina is really mad at me." Harry shivered before realizing what his wife just said." No, no it can't be we always use Potions or spells." Harry stuttered out as his Headmistress looked to him.

"What can't be, do you know why your wife is so angry at you?" McGonagall quickly asked, as her professor looked defeated.

"I do, Catrina is pregnant, and I have a terrible feeling I'm going to regret doing this to her again." Harry sighed as he finally stood up to sit on a chair before the Headmistress.

"Well I'm not sure if I should congratulate you, or severely scold you for breeding more Marauders." McGonagall grinned to show her support.

"Don't remind me, but I do really hope our next child will not follow in Kat's footsteps." Harry sighed, before praying that will not happen.

As her professor was silent, his Headmistress sighed." I guess we need to change our plans, I will contact Bill to set this up for another day." McGonagall suggested, but her professor shook his head.

"No it would be best if we do this now." Harry started as he sighed." And plus Catrina would probably be in the Hospital Wing for the entire day getting a full checkup to make sure our child will be alright." Harry cringed knowing he will be in for a long six months.

"I guess you are right Harry, but why did your wife say six months, pregnancies usually last nine months?" McGonagal confusedly asked.

"No not for Catrina, her family line always carried their young for six months before giving birth, which is lucky for me I doubt I will survive the full nine months." Harry quickly explained, since he knew his wife could safely speed up her unborn child development by changing into her cat form.

"In that case, congratulation Harry, I know you will be a great father." McGonagall smiled as she stood up from her desk and walked over to hug her professor." Oh and thanks for the early warning, I will start planning for my retirement in six or seven years." McGonagall smiled as she let her professor go.

"Thanks allot Minerva, while you are safe in retirement, I will have to teach my prankster daughter." Harry grumbled, as his Headmasters grinned.

"Well you can think of this as payback for what your father did to us professors, when he was in school." McGonagall suggested with a grinned, as her professor shook his head, not wanting to think about his possible future, before deciding to leave to get ready for his plans for Breaking into Gringotts.

Gringotts

It went without a hitch, Harry was able to see the Vault number while in Bill private office, and now was flying invisible down in the endless Bowels of the large bank in his panther form." Great I must have flown for hours, and still not anywhere close to the Vault!" Harry grumbled as he passed hundreds of Vaults, and hundred miles of railroad tracks.

It took well over six hours of flight, and near misses from the large Dragons that guarded the oldest Vaults, and once the Guardian got to his destination, he grinned as he saw the Wards that protected the large Vault." Wow the Goblins really did a good job setting up the Wards." Harry thought as he waved his hand." Too bad this is child's play to Guardian Wards." Harry smiled as the Vault great door opened for him, and he went in to search for the cup.

Hogwarts

It took no longer then fifteen minutes before the Guardian found the Hufflepuff cup, and was back in his quarters looking glad to be resting after a long flight." Great I miss lunch and dinner won't be for another hour." Harry grumbled as he warded the cup to keep it safe, since he had not yet destroyed the Horcruxe." That will do for now, I just hope I can get the rest of the Horcruxes without any trouble." Harry hoped as he closed his eyes for a few moments of rest.

Great Hall

Dinner was well on its way, when the doors open for a late comer, and once he saw the Head Table, he cringed at his wife death glare." Great I better not be anywhere near Catrina until she calms down." Harry worriedly thought as he quickly went to the Gryffindor table and to where his friends were sitting." Hey guys, can I sit here for now." Harry quickly begged as his friends looked to him.

"Wife troubles Professor Harry?" Hermione grinned at her friend nod.

"I guess can say that Hermione, hopefully in a few days Catrina will be back to her normal self." Harry sighed as his friends scooted aside to make room for their professor.

"Why…what…did…you…do…now?" Ron mumbled with food in his mouth.

"RON WEASLEY, please swallow your food before speaking!" Hermione scolded before turning to her other friend." So Harry what did you do now?" Hermione quickly asked, but a tap on a Goblet got everyone's attention.

At the Head Table, the Headmistress grinned at her professor fear for his life, while she stood up to tap her Goblet to get everyone's attention." Now that everyone is here, I got some wonderful news!" McGonagall smiled as everyone looked her way." It appears that two certain professors are expecting their second child." McGonagall proudly announce getting loud cheers from almost all the student populations.

After letting the students celebrate for a few minutes, the Headmistress call for silence." Now that you had been informed, I want to personally congratulate Professor Catrina." McGonagall smiled as she walked over to a blushing professor, and gave her a hug," I do hope your next child will be just as charming as your first." McGonagall whispered as she parted, to let the other professors congratulate the young professor.

At the Gryffindor table, the other professor was being patted on the back, and congratulated from his friends and neighbors." Wow mate, you still got in you!" Ron smiled, as his friend groaned.

"Ron you wouldn't be so happy if your wife is after your hide for getting her pregnant." Harry grumbled.

"Hush Harry, I'm sure you will be forgiven in what a week or so?" Hermione smiled, as her friend looked defeated as he placed his head into his arms.

"I have no doubt that it will be much, much longer then that." Harry mumbled into his arms, while his friends gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

At the Head Table, a certain professor smiled at her defeated husband." My how the mighty had fallen." Catrina grinned knowing she will have so much fun tormenting her husband for a couple days, and then wonder what sort of gifts she will get to get from her husband, to get back on her good side." Well at least Harry knows what I like." Catrina smiled as she talked to the professors about the future Potter.


	10. Forgiveness

A/N; I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Guardian's Quarters

In the spacious living room, a child with messy hair spied her father sleeping with half of his body on the couch and the other half off." Daddy WAKE UP!" Kat giggled as her father completely fell of the couch.

"That was not very funny my darling daughter," Harry yawned as he got off the floor." What are you doing up Kat, and where your mother?" Harry tiredly asked, as he sat back on the couch.

"I think mom is still sleeping, but dad why are you sleeping out here?" Kat innocently asked, as her father sighed.

"I'll just say your mother is not too happy with me, and I would probably be spending some time sleeping here at night." Harry sadly informed his daughter, as she climbed on his lap.

"Hey if mom is not too happy, why not buy her something she likes, like a large fish like last time." Kat happily suggested, as her father grinned.

"Yeah sure Kat, I'm sure the fish will be eaten by both you and your mom." Harry grinned as he started tickling his daughter.

"Daddy please stop!" Kat laughed as her father continued tickling." I promise I won't eat mom's fish!" Kat laughed as her father stopped his attack.

"You better not, or you will be again in a fish bone cage." Harry smiled, as his daughter looked hurt.

"Daddy you won't leave me in the cage again would you?" Kat innocently asked, as his father grinned.

"Maybe I will so you won't get into trouble." Harry smiled widely at his daughter pout." Now come on lets get ready for the day, and if you are good girl Kat, I will let you come shopping with me to get something for your mother in hope she will forgive me soon." Harry happily suggested, and his daughter quickly jumped off his lap to go to her room and get ready.

London shopping district

In a large Jewelry store, a young man with an adorable little girl looked over an assortment of Jewelry." I like this one daddy!" Kats green eyes sparkled as she spied some nicely made pendants of various fishes.

"Hmm the one that look like a Marlin, I bet looking at it makes you hungry hah." Harry laughed as his daughter nodded a yes. "Then I'll get one for you and one your mom, since I know you both have the same taste." Harry smiled as he got two matching pendants, and few others he knew his wife would like.

Three Broomsticks

Knowing he would not need to be at Hogwarts for awhile, Harry and his daughter stepped into the pub, and were quickly served." How can I help you this fine evening?" Madam Rosmerta warmly greeted.

"Can I have fish?" Kat quickly asked, and her father nodded.

"I'll get the Steak, well done and Butter Bear, as for my daughter Salmon and Pumpkin juice please." Harry ordered, and the owner wrote it down.

"Will you both want deserts?" Madam Rosmerta kindly asked, and the both nodded.

"A large and a small chocolate sundae, and I think that will be all for now." Harry kindly informed the owner, and she smiled.

"Your food will be ready in a few minutes." Madam Rosmerta informs her guests, and left to get the food ready

In no time the father and daughter was in heaven as they ate in silence, until the child looked up from her meal." Daddy why is mom mad at you?" Kat innocently asked, since she had spent almost the entire day at the Weasleys, and did not know what inspired the day before.

"Kat remember when you asked about having a brother or sister, and we told you we were going to wait till you are older, before we have more children?" Harry reminded his lost in thought daughter.

"Yeah I remember, but I'm hoping for a sister." Kat quickly informed her father, before her green eyes sparkled brightly at the thought of something. "Wait does that mean I will have a baby brother or sister soon. " Kat quickly asked, as she jumped in excitement.

"Yes my way too smart Daughter." Harry smiled, as he ruffled his daughter hair to her displeasure." And because your mom pregnancy was not planed, she was not too happy with me." Harry sighed as he looked to his daughter.

"Maybe your gifts will help mom forgive you." Kat happily suggested, as she could not wait to hand over the many gifts she help picked.

"Maybe you are right, and plus you could use your cute charms to speed the process of her forgiving me." Harry smiled since his daughter was more then willing to do anything to help.

"Of course mom will forgive you daddy, and I will do my best to have my parents together again." Kat happily suggested, as her father grinned.

"I know you will, so let's hurry and finish our lunch, and head back to school alright." Harry kindly suggested and both went back to eating.

Once the father and daughter finished their lunch, they headed out to walk back to Hogwarts, but as they did, one was not too happy at what he saw." So this is Riddle idea of how to run his government." Harry angrily thought as he spied many Wizards and Witches in dirty clothes begging for gold or food, many whom the young Guardian remember seeing years earlier happily doing things around the Village." I got to do something soon, but I can't now." Harry thought knowing he would need his wife help, as they pass the now homeless and wandless Wizards and Witches.

After a few minutes of walking threw the now desolated Village, the Guardian thought it would be best to flash back to Hogwarts, but before he could a large number of unsavory Wizards surrounded him and his daughter." My, what do we have here?" One Wizard rudely asked, as he looked to the younger Wizard and child." Tell us your name, and we might let you go." The Wizard rudely asked, as the young Guardian glared.

"Name's Jerold Jameson and this is my daughter Kat Jameson, so please excuse us we are heading out of the village." Harry firmly suggested, as the Wizards stepped closer with wands drawn to stop the two.

"I think not, you both are heading to Hogwarts and that is not acceptable since our lord just lost control of the school." The Wizard spat out as he made a wave of his wand, but before he could cast a spell, he and the others thrown backwards and landed painfully onto the ground.

As the fallen Wizards tried to get up, the Guardian looked disgusted at them." Tell your so call Half-blooded Dark Lard that his reign terror will end soon, and I will personally send him to Hell!" Harry spat out before he turned to leave with his daughter.

The Guardian just took a couple steps when a spell was immediately cast." Avada Kadavra!" One of the fallen Wizard yelled, and instantly the Guardian turn around to slap the killing curse back at the Wizard, causing the spell to land just inches from where he sat.

"That was a warning scumbag, and a taste of what your Dark Lord will be facing, so I do suggest you leave now before I decide your life is not worth saving." Harry angrily spat out, as the frighten Wizards Apparated away.

With the streets clear of unfriendly Wizards, the Guardian sighed as he looked about." Great a perfect day ruined, we better head back before I am stopped again." Harry tiredly thought before he looked to his daughter." I don't think we should walk back, let's flash home alright." Harry suggested and with a nod from his tired daughter, they both were gone in a flash of blue light.

Hogwarts

Dinner was just starting as a young professor started to dig into a plate she just made, when the food flashed a blight bluish light, and once it was over she was started as several dozens red roses and plates of her favorite dishes appeared before her." WHAT THE…" Catrina cried out in surprise, alerting the other professors.

"Professor Catrina it appears your husband is begging for your forgiveness." A very amused McGonagall smiled as she spied the gifts before the young professor.

"Forgiveness I think not, I still think Harry needs more then a night on the couch!" Catrina angrily informed her Headmistress, and before anyone could answer, the doors banged open for a large Panther with Golden wings, whom proudly entered with a little girl on his back holding several banners, reading "You are the Greatest wife ever", and "Mommy please forgive daddy" which made the young professor blushed deeply at her husband antics.

No one said anything as the panther walked before the very embarrass young professor, and knelt before her." Catrina my dear Wife, and mother to my children, please forgive me for my foolishness and accept my gifts." Harry begged, as his daughter jumped off his back, and presented her mom a small jewelry case.

"I help daddy choose this for you." Kat innocently informed her smiling mother.

"I bet you did my darling Kat." Catrina smiled as she took the case and open it to reveal a two-inch pendant of a golden Marlin." Wow!" Catrina could only say, as another professor looked at the gift.

"Wow indeed, your husband has good taste." McGonagall grinned, as did her professor.

"Harry has his moments, as long as our daughter or I is with him." Catrina sighed as she looked to the still bowing Panther." Fine Potter you are forgiven for now, I do expect more from you later tonight." Catrina firmly warned as the now grinning Panther looked to her.

"Tonight my mind and body will be yours to command my darling wife." Harry bowed as he flash back to his human self.

"They better be, now come on and sit so we can plan for our future child together." Catrina smiled as her husband did as commanded, and together along with the professors were happily talking about the future addiction to the Potter family.


	11. Turning of the Tide

A/N; I was going to add more to this chapter, but I need to rethink about certain events I'm planning to add to this story.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The night before Christmas Vacation came up, the Order of the Phoenix began their meeting to address the upcoming war against the Dark Forces." I been talking with the Potters, about the retaking of Hogsmeade, and I believe we have a working plan." McGonagall informed an unsure looking group.

"Well what is this plan, and what are the chances of it working!" Someone rudely barked out, while getting some glares from his neighbors.

"Actually there is a ninety percent chance we can pull this off, but the main thing we need to do is place special Runes at the outskirts of the Village, and along the path to Hogsmeade." Harry started as he got the group attention." These Runes will help spread out the Wards around Hogwarts to include Hogsmeade." Harry finished as the Order Members gave it a thought.

"Mr. Potter, will the Wards weaken if we do this!" Shacklebolt quickly asked, as the Guardian shook his head.

"No the Runes will actually strengthen the Wards enough to be stretch without losing its original strength." Harry informed an impress Auror.

"Then when should we go ahead with this plan?" Tonks quickly asked, as the Guardian picked up a small bag.

"Tonight will be perfect, this bag contains fifteen two-way Portkeys that will take you to the locations I need the Runes to be place." Harry informed everyone, and soon fifteen volunteers came forward to get a small object. "To make sure you all are safe, I set the Portkey to again activate twenty seconds after arriving, so I suggest that you all drop this Rune the on ground as soon as you arrive at your destination." Harry suggested as he gave out a small stone with a Rune etch into it.

No less then two minutes all fifteen Volunteers disappeared from the room, and then reappeared twenty seconds later, all gave the Guardian a thumb up, they had accomplish their mission.

With all Volunteers safe and sound, the Guardian smiled." Well I suggest that we take a rest for now, and tomorrow we head to Hogsmeade to help return the village to its original state." Harry happily suggested, and the Order quickly agreed before leaving the office.

As the Order started leaving, the Headmistress looked to a Guardian." Excuse me Harry, but I need your advice on student matters." McGonagall quickly asked before her professor could leave.

"What is the problem Minerva?" Harry worriedly asked as he and his wife sat before the Headmistress.

"It appears that a student that came from a Dark family wants sanctuary from Riddle." Minerva informed a started Guardian.

"Headmistress, care to tell me who this student is?" Harry could only ask as the doors opened for a greasy hair Wizard, and a young blond Wizard.

"That will be Mr. Malfoy Mr. Potter." Snape hissed at the Guardian, as he and the younger Wizard walked in.

"Mr. Snape are you sure Mr. Malfoy can be trusted?" Harry unsurely asked while getting a glare from the former professor.

"Potter wouldn't have your Wards answered that for you!" Snape snapped at the startled Guardian.

"Yes the Wards would have, but Malfoy was the last person, I would have guessed that would not be sent to my Crystal Prison." Harry snapped back at the Potion Master, before turning to the younger Wizard." Mr. Malfoy what are your plans, are you going to fight for the Light or stay neutral." Harry firmly asked, as the stuck up Wizard looked to him.

"I will not be a goody too shoo and make friends with Muggle-born's, but I will defend myself against the Dark Lord so call Death Eaters." Malfoy defiantly informed the Guardian.

"I'll expect no less from a Malfoy." Harry sighed, as he looked to his one time rival and nemesis." But what do you want for Sanctuary here?" Harry firmly asked as his rival looked to him.

"I just want to be free of the Dark Lord's influences, and a place where my family can be protected." Draco sincerely informed the Guardian.

"Your family, isn't your father a full supporter of the Dark Lord?" Harry quickly asked, as his rival sighed before speaking.

"My father was, but after being sent to Azkaban Prison he began to rethink everything, and when he saw the results of the so call Dark Lord plans, he knew this isn't what he wanted, and he isn't the only supporter that thinks this." Malfoy nervously informed the Guardian.

It took a few minutes before the Guardian could digest everything the young Wizard had informed him, and once a decision was made he looked to him." Mr. Malfoy send a message to your father, and tell him I will give sanctuary to anyone that will stand against the Dark Lord, all he needs to do is pass my Wards without triggering it." Harry firmly informed a wide-eye Wizard.

"What would happen if my father triggers the Wards?" Malfoy worriedly asked, as the Guardian looked to him.

"Right now the Wards are in defense mode, which means it will just capture anyone with Dark intentions, so if your father has no ill intent towards anyone in the school, he should be able to pass the Wards, and if not, he will be automatically sent to a holding cell until I can talk to him." Harry warned and the younger Wizard nodded.

"I understand when you will be expecting my father." Malfoy now calmly asked.

"Tell your father to come in two days, and either way he gets here, the Headmistress and I will be waiting to personally talk to him." Harry informed an accepting Wizard.

"I will inform my father immediately, and thank you professor." Malfoy informed the Guardian in a surprising polite manner, before leaving the office.

With the departure of their student, the Guardian looked to another." Mr. Snape is what Draco is saying the truth?" Harry quickly asked, as the Potion Master looked to him.

"From what I seen during the last meeting I attended, that would be a yes, I know many of the Dark Lord supporters is not too happy with him, but since the Dark Lord will kill them without a second thought, they are all too frighten to leave him." Snape dryly informed the Guardian.

"Then I guess in two days, we will know whose Draco's family supports, but I do hope it will be us." Harry sighed before he and his wife decided to call it a night.

Hogsmeade

Many of the citizens of the Wizarding village awoke to a startling sight as a large number of Wizards and Witches were trap in bluish shields, yelling at the Villagers to release them, but since those who were trap, was the cause of the many problems in the Village the free Wizards and Witches were just laughing at the trapped.

No sooner as the inhabitants of Hogsmeade discover their new found freedom, a couple dressed in white Robes, followed by a large group of Wizards and Wizards dress in golden Robes walked into the Village." All good citizens of Hogsmeade today mark the turning point of the Dark Times we are in!" Harry simply called out, after placing a Sonorus Charm on himself." For now and forever after today, the Village will no longer play host to Dark Wizards, and who ever is foolish to try to enter, you already seen the results." Harry informed the now shock inhabitants.

"What about our Wands!" Someone yelled as another quickly interrupted.

"Forget our Wands, what's going to happen when He who must not be name hear of this, we are going to be in bigger trouble then we are now!" Another inhabitant quickly yelled, while getting similar warnings, until a loud bang shot out from the Guardian's hand silence everyone at once.

"I know your fears, but the new Wards around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts are hundred times more powerful then ten Dark Lords put together, so I assure you, we will be safe." Harry firmly informed the now calming group." And as for your Wands, Ollivanders had set up shop in the school my friends behind me will escort you all there!" Harry informed the villagers, and slowly they came forward to follow the selected Order members back to the school.

It was a tiring day, as the Guardians and Members questioned well over fifty supporters of the Dark Lord, and immediately they went into a newly created Crystal Prison, that the Villagers decided to make into a Memorial, that celebrated their freedom.


	12. Sanctuary

A/N; I know I sort of rush threw this chapter, but I wanted to get threw the meeting of Malfoys quickly, since I really didn't want to write about him.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts DADA Classroom

Class was in session as a messy hair professor worked with a group of fourth years, when a crystal on his desk glowed brightly." What the…" Harry thought as he rushed over to the crystal and looked into it." Ok this is not good." Harry thought as he spied some forms in the Crystal and then looked to his worried wife." Catrina head to the Holding Cells we just caught eight possible Dark Wizards, please check them out while I'll head towards Hogsmeade with Minerva to meet the others that came with them." Harry quickly suggested, and his wife nodded before turning to the class.

"Sorry to do this but we have an emergency, so now you will have free period, but homework will be a twelve-inch parchment of what we been studying." Catrina quickly informed her students before rushing out of the room with her husband.

Hogwarts Entrance

A messy hair professor met up with an Elderly Witch, whom looked firmly at her colleague." Harry is you expecting trouble from the others?" McGonagall worriedly asked, as the Guardian shook his head as they walked towards the village.

"No the Wards would've captured all of them, but I do think we should be ready for anything." Harry warned and the Headmistress nodded as she placed her wand in place where she can get to it with out trouble.

Hogsmeade path

Halfway towards the Village, several Horseless Carriages met up with a group of Wizards and Witches, all look apprehensive about this meeting." Mr. Malfoy, I guess you are here for Sanctuary as your son wish for his family?" Harry firmly asked the elder Wizard as he and his Headmistress stepped out of the carriage.

"I am, and my follow friends are also seeking Sanctuary." Malfoy informed the Guardian in a polite manner." But I would like to know what happen to the others that disappeared from my group the second they stepped into the Wards?" Malfoy firmly asked, as the Guardian looked straight into his eyes.

"Like I told your son Mr. Malfoy, the Wards are design to captor those with unfriendly Dark intentions towards anyone in the Wards, so they were immediately sent to our holding cells, where my wife is right now interrogating them as we speak." Harry informed a startled Wizard.

"You are married, so what my son wrote is true." Malfoy knowingly asked, and with a nodded from the professor he continued." Interesting I don't recall seeing the youngest Weasley marriage certificate in the Ministry records?" Malfoy dryly asked.

"Ginny doesn't have one since I didn't marry her." Harry informed the elder Wizard, as he gesture the group to the waiting carriages." And as to my Certificate, I got married to my lovely wife in another place, so I doubt you will find any record of my marriage here." Harry informed the Wizard with a shrugged.

After a few minutes of riding, the Elder Malfoy again spoke up." Mr. Potter I am wondering what is you expecting of us, while we are here?" Malfoy dryly asked, as the Guardian lean forward to look at the Elder Wizard.

"Nothing much Mr. Malfoy, you can stay neutral or help our side in this war with Tom, BUT I only asked that no one would cause trouble between the Muggle-borns, Half-bloods and Pure-Bloods, we all are equals here." Harry warned and the Elder Wizard nodded.

"Fine I will keep my beliefs to myself Mr. Potter." Malfoy dryly informed the Guardian, as the Carriage came to a stop and they all stepped off to head into the school.

After a short meeting the former supporters return to Hogsmeade to settle down, and the eight Wizards captured sent to the Hogsmeade Crystal Prison.

Headmistress Office

A day had passed and on the start of the Holidays two Guardians was making plans for their capture of a certain Locket with the Headmistress." Harry is you sure you two want to do this by yourself?" McGonagall worriedly ask a determined looking Guardian.

"I'm sure both Catrina and I will be enough to get the Locket, since we can go in the Ministry invisible in our cat forms, and then flashed out of there without worrying about the Wards ." Harry calmly informed an accepting Headmistress.

"Fine then Harry, but please promise me you both are careful, since I don't want to try hiring a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher yet." McGonagall smiled as did the Guardians.

"Don't worry so Minerva, I will make sure my husband comes out in one piece, or there will be hell to pay." Catrina grinned as her husband shivered.

"Don't forget Catrina, you also have someone else to worry about." McGonagall firmly reminded the mother to be.

"Actually with the many spells I got on my unborn child, I think she is more protected then I will ever be." Catrina smiled as she rubbed her stomach, which her pregnancy was not yet showing.

"True, but please be careful, I wouldn't want Kat to grow up like he father did." McGonagall warmed as the couple cringed at the thought, before deciding that they should get going.

.Ministry of Magic

In the busy Atrium, no one notices two cats stalking about, one was a pure Black winged cat and the other a petite Reddish cat, both seem to follow a floating Crystal that is glowing brightly as it hovered about before them.

As the two cats reached one of many lifts, they stopped to hear some Wizards talking." Did you hear the Dark Lord isn't too happy about the traitors." One spat out as he finished speaking.

"I know, but I was surprise that Malfoy had turned sides, I had thought he was fully committed to the Lord?" Another unsurely suggested,

"There was a few that I wouldn't have believe would turn against us, but at least now we know who can't be trusted, and soon they will pay once the Dark Lord Curse Breakers find a way to destroy that blasted Wards that is protecting both the school and Hogsmeade." Another spat out as the others smiled at the thought of what the punishments the Dark lord will inflict on them.

"Actually how close is the Lord is to weakening the Wards?" One quickly asked.

"To tell you the truth, it still might take months, since he did lose several of his top Dark Curse Breakers when we lost Hogsmeade." One spat out but before they could continue, the lift arrived and a toad like Witch wearing pink Robes and a look that demanded respect walked out.

"Why are you just standing there, get to work or I will report you all for slacking off." Umbridge sweetly but rudely informed the cringing group before they all quickly left.

With the Rude Witch alone, the black cat turned to his companion." Head back to Hogwarts I will take care of Um-bitch!" Harry angrily hissed, as his wife nodded.

"Please be quick, I will be expecting you back in ten minutes." Catrina firmly warned, before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

With his wife gone, the black cat glared at the Witch that had tortured him during his fifth year." There is only one way to do this without getting into a huge mess." Harry thought as he grinned at a thought." Yes that would work, and if Kat can do this, I guess I can too." Harry thought, as he got ready and immediately sprinted toward the Witch to go behind her and ran up her back while digging his sharp claws as he climbed up.

"What the…." Umbridge screamed in pain while quickly attracting attention, but before anyone could do anything, the Witch disappeared in a blinding light.

Headmistress Office

The Headmistress was waiting for an hour when a flash of light caught her attention, and immediately a reddish cat appeared." Good to see you back Catrina, but where is your Husband?" McGonagall greeted as the cat flashed into her human self.

"Harry should be back in a few minutes, but first I need to check on something." Catrina firmly informed her Headmistress before flashing out of the office to the Headmistress surprise.

A few minutes after her professor left, another flash revealed a toad like Witch in pink Robes, struggling against something on her back." What ever you are, wait until I get my hands on you!" Umbridge yelled in rage, as she danced about trying to get to a cat on her back.

"Incarcerous!" McGonagall quickly yelled to wrap ropes around the unwanted Witch, while the cat quickly jumped off the dancing Witch.

With the Witch tied up, the cat flashed into a messy hair Wizard, whom glared at the now shock Witch." Potter, but it can't be the Dark Lord killed you!" Umbridge stuttered out in fear, as the Guardian glared at her.

"My death did not happen, but unfortunately that is something you will not learn why!" Harry spat out as he waved his hand and a silver locket flew out of the Witches Robes to her astonishment.

"Give me back that Locket, it rightfully belong to me!" Umbridge quickly yelled in rage, as the Guardian snatch the Lock in mid air.

"I don't think so Umbridge, since I know you stole that Locket from another thief." Harry spat out, as he place the Locket on a desk, and shot a bluish beam at it, causing it to glow brightly, immediately a loud scream was heard and soon it was over." Finally just two more Horcruxes left." Harry sighed at the thought.

Once the Horcruxe destroyed, the Headmistress looked angrily to the Witch." Umbridge, I'm glad to see you here, since now we can put you where you belong!" McGonagall firmly informed a glaring Witch.

"Like you can do anything to me, I AM fully protected by the Ministry!" Umbridge pointedly pointed out.

"Actually Umbridge since this school is no longer under control of the corrupt Ministry, we can do anything we want." Harry informed a glaring Witch.

"And what can a lying attention seeker brat can do to me!" Umbridge angrily asked.

"You still believe the lies the Ministry been sending out two years ago?" Harry firmly asked a glaring Witch." No don't answer that, I already have enough of your stupidity!" Harry spat out, as he waved his hand making the Witch disappear in a flash of blue light.

With the Rude Witch gone, the Headmistress looked to the Guardian." I do hope you didn't imprison that fowl creature with the school children?" McGonagall worriedly asked a grinning Guardian.

"I'm hurt Headmistress McGonagall that you would think I would torture the imprison students." Harry pouted before continuing." Actually I already had a special prison set up for that Witch, a prison that will suit her quit well." Harry evilly grinned, causing his Headmistress to look unsure if she wants to know, what the Guardian had plan for the Witch.

Crystal Prison IV

In a flash of bluish light, a Toad-like Witch fell into a Desert like setting." Ouch, oh wait until I get my hands on that Potter." Umbridge yelled, but stopped as she felt the sand." This doesn't feel like sand." Umbridge thought as she sniffed at the sand, and her eyes went wide." This is Kitty Litter, what am I doing in Kitty Litter!" Umbridge thought just as she spied hundreds of cute little cats about her, immediately they all were hissing madly at the Witch." Oh…" Umbridge started before the cats pounced on her

Headmistress office

With the Rude Witch gone, the Headmistress turned to her professor." Harry where did your wife go, she just left without saying anything?" McGonagall firmly asked a worried Guardian.

"If I know my wife, she is trying to find some Dark Curse Breakers in our Crystal Prison in Hogsmeade, since they were sent there to break into our Wards." Harry warned a now worried looking Headmistress.

"This is not good, Dark Curse Breakers uses very Dark and destructive spells to break into Wards, and not caring of the consequences of their actions." McGonagall worriedly informed a knowing Guardian.

"I know, but I'm not worried about my Wards, they should handle almost anything the Curse Breakers can throw at it." Harry started but a flash of bluish light got the two attentions.

With the arrival of his wife, the Guardian greeted her. "Catrina dear, did you find them?" Harry worriedly asked, and the young Guardian nodded.

"I did, since the Curse Breakers were easy to find." Catrina smiled as she was hugged by her husband." All I needed to do was setup some simple Rune traps which attracted them like flies." Catrina smiled at her clever plan.

"Yes that would do it, a Curse Breaker would never miss a chance to undue a Rune Trap." Harry smiled before changing the subject." Speaking of Curse Breakers, did you learn anything about their plans?" Harry worriedly asked, and his wife looked grimly at him.

"I did, they were placing a Power draining Rune on our Wards, and I'm afraid it's permanent, there is nothing we can do to remove it." Catrina gravely informed two shock professors.

"Catrina are you sure about this, there must be something we can do?" McGonagall worriedly asked an equally worried Guardian.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do until our Wards dropped." Catrina warned as she sat down." Only then we can put up a new Ward, which I'm afraid will take us hours to put one that is strong enough to defend the school." Catrina warned, and the two professors looked grimed.

"Catrina dear, what if we place a new Ward within our old Wards?" Harry quickly suggested, but his wife shook her head.

"It will give us more time, but I'm afraid the Ward Weakening Rune will start to affect every Ward we put up." Catrina gravely informed her husband.

"Then we have no choice, we need to find the last two Horcruxes before we lose our Wards." Harry gulped, as his wife looked to him.

"Then it's a good thing we got at least two to three months to do it, and I would suggest we start here in Hogwarts, since that is where you had found a Horcruxe in the other Dimension." Catrina suggested, and her husband quickly agreed.

"Minerva, I think we better call the Order together and we can start our search immediately, I will supply the Soul Detectors to everyone, luckily I can make as much as needed." Harry suggested as his Headmistress agreed.

"In that case I will call a meeting for tonight, and hopefully we can start early tomorrow morning." McGonagall quickly suggested, as she got things underway.


	13. The New Guardian

A/N; First of all, I never planed on doing this, this idea came to me when I was playing around with this and my other story, and somehow it stuck in my mind of trying to add the idea.

Second, she was brought here at the time when everyone thought she died at the finale battle, so her stay will not be permanent, and sorry about the cliff hanger, I need more time to work this out.

In addition, I do not own Harry Potter and please review.

Animalia School of Animal Guardians

A large toad like human sits at a desk smiled as a four-year-old messy dark hair child appeared before him. "Um who are you, and where am I?" The small child worriedly asked.

"Young one, I called you here since I can use your services to help a former student." Toadias smiled as the child look puzzled.

"My services, what about my brother, I can't just leave him?" The young child quickly asked, as the Toad like human looked to her.

"His powers at this moment are too weak to support you, but I can temporary bind you to another until your brother can." Toadias kindly suggested as the little child look worried.

"How long will I be gone from my brother?" The little girl sadly asked.

"I can guarantee that no matter how long you spend away from your brother, only a week will pass for him, so he won't miss you too much." Toadias kindly informed a slowly accepting child.

"Ok what do you want me to do, and who am I being bonded too?" The little girl firmly asked, as the Toad-like human smiled, before giving her all the details she will need.

Hogwarts

At the start of the Holidays, the school seems empty with almost all of her students returning to their families, leaving those in hiding from the corrupt Ministry to keep watch over the school.

Orphan's Wing

In a special part of the castle, a large room was set up for the young Orphans of the war against a certain Dark Wizard, there a happy four-year-old messy hair girl smiled as she played with others her age, until a red hair Witch called upon her. "Kat dear are you having fun?" Molly kindly asked as she gathered some snacks for the kids.

"Yes Grandma Molly I'm having lots of fun, but when mom and dad coming to pick me up?" Kat worriedly asked.

"I don't really know dear, since your parents are helping the other adults so you might not see them all day." Molly reminded the now sadden child. "Oh don't be sad, your parents should be back before you go to sleep, so you can spend some time with them before your bedtime." Molly kindly suggested, and the little girl nodded, hopping it would be soon.

In no time the little Guardian was playing with the other kids, until a startling presence mad her turn to see a little girl sitting across her, she was a mirror image of her." Um hello, do I know you?" A puzzled Kat asked a smiling child.

"No we never met, my name is Clover Lakeshore, and your Uncle Toadias sent me here." Clover smiled at the now wide-eye child.

"Are you from the school my parents went too?" Kat happily asked, but the little girl shook her head.

"No I never went to that school, unfortunately I had learn to use my powers the hard way to protect my brother whom I was a familiar too." Clover sadly informed her friend, while wishing she did had Animalia knowledge so she could have protected her brother and friends better.

"Oh don't be sad, maybe you stay and play with me." Kat smiled as did her new friend.

"Yeah I would like that." Clover happily smiled as she scooted closer and started playing with the other kids.

Not far from the children, a startled Witch heard what the new girl had said, and couldn't believe what she heard," Another one, Harry got to know about this." Molly worriedly thought as she gestured to some Witches to tell them that she will be back.

Hogwarts Hallways

In the strangely quiet hallways, groups of adults and older teens were scurrying about the school searching for one or two Dark objects, when a couple quickly stopped as their Crystal that was on their wrist glowed. "Great I hope Kat is not in serious trouble." Harry worriedly thought as he lifted his wrist to his face. "Harry here, ok Molly what did Kat do now?" Harry tiredly asked.

"Actually Harry, Kat been an Angel since coming here, but I'm calling you because she got a visitor from the school you went too." Molly worried voice sounded from the Crystal.

"What but how." Harry quickly yelled getting his wife attention.

"Harry what is wrong?" Catrina now worriedly ask.

"We got a visitor from Animalia, Catrina we need to head to the Orphan's Wing now." Harry quickly informed his wife before running down the hallway with his wife in hot pursuit.

Orphan's Wing

As the parents stepped into the room, they both were shocked as they saw not one but two identical daughters playing together. "Um dear, we only had one child right? " Harry worriedly asked his equally shock wife.

"Yeah one child, I would have known if I had given birth to two." Catrina shockingly informed her husband, as both quickly sat on a child-sized chair looking very faint.

After the couple fell to the chairs, a Witch quickly went up to them." Harry, Catrina are you both alright?" Molly worriedly asked two ready to pass out Guardians.

"We will be once we stop seeing doubles, so where this person from Animalia is?" Harry shakily asked.

"The person IS the double you both are looking at Harry." Molly informed a wide-eye Guardian, whom just pass out from the shock. "Um Harry…" Molly quickly called out as she bent down to check her surrogated son.

"Let him be Molly, I need some answers to why she is here." Catrina gulped as she got up and went to the children.

As the Guardian stepped before the children, she did a quick scan and sighed in relief since she could pick out her daughter, but unfortunately her scans also told her the new girl was a Guardian." Um hi Troubles." Catrina smiled at the hurt look on her daughter, before she jump onto her mother.

"MOMMY look at my new friend, she look exactly like me." Kat excitedly informed her mother, quickly forgetting what she called her.

"I can see that dear, and what your name is dear." Catrina gently asked as she looked to the new girl.

"My name is Clover Lakeshore, and I'm a dimensional traveler like your Harry." Clover smiled as she stood before the Guardian.

"Why do you look like my daughter?" Catrina only could ask as she digested what the child just said.

"Because I am not from your Dimension, I'm from another where Guardians are created when a Powerful Wizard is in need of us, and I was created to be Harry's Familiar for that Dimension." Clover started and sat down to explain about her world.

When the young Guardian was done with her story, the older Guardian sighed as she closed her eyes to calm herself from all the information the child told her." So you telling that Toadias saved you when you sacrificed yourself to save Harry from your world, to become this Harry's Familiar?" Catrina guess but the young Guardian shook her head as to say no. "Wait a minute if not Harry then are you mine?" Catrina quickly guess, but got a no also. "Then who did Toadias want you to bond too unless…" Catrina stopped as she quickly realized whom their Headmaster wanted the new Guardian to bond too.

"Yes Guardian Catrina, I was sent here to be Kat's Familiar, so she will be well protected." Clover smiled as the older Guardian passed out.


	14. Ravenclaw Diadem

A/N; Sorry I know I did this part quickly, but I wanted to get this search over with so I can concentrate on my plans for Clover and the trouble the Guardians will be in with her around.

Also about Spirit Hunters, I'm still undecided on rewriting it or not, but I'm now working on chapter three and will see from there, and the sight I got the chapters posted on IS Harry Potter fanfiction dot com.

In addition I do not own Harry Potter and please review.

Hospital Wing

As night fell one of two couples groaned, as he slowly sat up from his bed. "Oh what happen?" Harry tiredly asked no one in particular.  
"I would have to say we just had twins thanks to Toadias." Catrina groaned as she carefully sat up to see her wide-eye husband and soon started telling him what the young Guardian told her,

Once his Wife informed him of the events that gave them twins, the husband loudly groaned. "Twins, we barely can handle one child, what was Toadias thinking sending her to us." Harry complained as his wife sighed.  
"Actually how much I hate to say this, we could use Clover help, at least in her Dragon form she will be able to help protect the school, and at the same time keep Kat safe." Catrina suggested as her husband reluctantly agreed.  
"I guess if you put it that way, another Guardian here will help us a great deal." Harry sighed in defeat as the door opened for a not so happy Headmistress.

Once the Headmistress entered and stood before the Guardians, she gave out a long sigh. "Now before I scold you both for letting a monster into Hogwarts, I think the DA Members might have found the location of a Horcruxe." McGonagall tiredly informed the two hopeful Guardians.  
"Where is the Horcruxe Minerva, I will get right to work on destroying it?" Harry quickly asked as his wife looked worriedly to her Headmistress.  
"Oh forget about that Harry!" Catrina firmly started as she turned to her Headmistress." Minerva what did Kat do now?" Catrina quickly asked as her Headmistress sighed.  
"Kat and her look-alike set off some Dungbombs in the Orphan's bathrooms, and unfortunately it will take us a while to clear out the smell." McGonagall informed two groaning parents.  
"Minerva we are so sorry for our Daughter's misbehavior, and not to worry we will go to the Bathrooms once we leave here, since we have a good deal of experiences with removing Dungbombs smell." Catrina sighed as she and her husband reluctantly got out of bed.  
"In that case I will tell Hermione to meet you in the Orphan's Wing, and good luck in removing the smell." McGonagall cringed at the thought before leaving the room.

Orphan's Wing

After using some powerful Scent Charms, the Guardians had no trouble removing the Dungbombs smell, and soon were meeting up with their friend in the hallway. "Professor's Harry, and Catrina, I heard about your recent addition, when are we going to meet her?" Hermione smiled, as her professors looked unsure about releasing their now two troublemakers into the world.  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but I'm afraid no one can't see Kat or Clover, until Molly un-ground them, which I'm sure will be for a long, long time before they are allowed out of their rooms." Harry sighed as he informed his best friend.  
"Then in that case, I got information about a possible Horcruxe." Hermione excitedly informed her professors.  
"That is good news, so what is it Hermione and where do you suppose Riddle hid it?" Harry interrupted before his friend could go into details of how she found out about the object.  
"Fine then, I think it is the lost Ravenclaw Diadem, since I got information that it was once in a Romania forest." Hermione quickly informed her professors.  
"The same forest Riddle was in when he was still in his spirit form." Harry guess after giving it a thought. "Yes that is a possibility, so Hermione do you have any clue to where it is?" Harry asked after a long thought.  
"If memory serves me right, didn't Dumbledore say that Riddle came back to Hogwarts after disappearing for some time, maybe he hid it here during that visit." Hermione suggested but looked unsure.  
"True but where would Riddle hid the Diadem, we probably search the entire school already, and since no one came to me about finding the Horcruxe, I'm guessing it still was not found." Harry guess as his friend confirm it.  
"You are right Harry, but still maybe it's in a place that magically protected, like the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione suggested but her friend shook his head.  
"No the Horcruxe was not there, since that was the first place I check, unless." Harry stopped as he slapped his forehead just as he remembered another place. "The Room of Requirements, Hermione did anyone check there?" Harry quickly asked as his friend frowned.  
"I don't believe I forgot the room can change into anything we want, Riddle could have easily used the room to hide the Diadem." Hermione yelled, since they had been using the room to continue the DA.  
"Then lets get going Hermione, that Horcruxe, must in that room." Harry hurriedly informed his friend as he rush out of the room with the others following.

Room of Requirement

After a number of tries, a door appeared before the small group. "Finally lets hope this is room we are looking for." Harry thought as he open the door, and he smiled as his once clear Crystal started dimming. "Ok this is promising, Hermione tell the Order and DA members we might have found the Horcruxe, so they can stop their search." Harry smiled since he was one-step closer to stopping Riddle.  
"Harry are you sure, this might not be what we are looking for?" Hermione suggested but her friend shook his head dismissing it.  
"I know for certain Hermione, please go and tell everyone I found the Horcruxe." Harry ordered and his friend quickly left his side, while he and his wife entered a large room filled with nothing but junk.

After a few minutes of walking about the room, one of the couple sighed. "What a mess, Harry how are we going to find the Diadem, even with the Soul Detector I doubt we will spot it in this junk." Catrina complained as she kicked some junk about.  
"Come on let separate since we will have a better chance of finding the Horcruxe." Harry sighed as they gave each other a good luck hug and disappeared around all the junk.

After fifteen minutes of searching, a yell from his wife got the other Guardian attention. "Harry I think I found it!" Catrina yelled, and her husband rushed around all the junk to see his wife pointing up a very tall shelf. "Harry I think the Horcruxe is somewhere up there somewhere, but I can't pinpoint it with my Soul Detector." Catrina complained as her husband looked up at the very tall shelf.  
"There is only one way to do this, I will change into my cat form to fly up there, hopefully I can get close enough for the Soul Detector to show me where the Horcruxe is." Harry suggested before turning into a black housecat with golden wings, and started flying up to the shelf.

After zigzagging for almost ten minutes about the large shelf, the cat grinned as it knocked over a round object, which fell into his wife hands. "I think this is the Ravenclaw Diadem." Catrina thought before quickly dropping it as it on fire. "Darn it Potter, you could have reminded me it was still a Horcruxe!" Catrina scolded as she rubbed her hands from the coldness she felt from the Dark object.  
"I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean for you to catch it." Harry quickly apologized as he waved his hand at the Horcruxe to send a blue beam at it, within seconds an unearthly scream sounded as it glowed blue.

Moment later the couple walked out of the Room of Requirements to find their friends and professors waiting for news. "Harry, Catrina was you mission successful?" McGonagall worriedly asked the nodding couple.  
"Mission accomplished Headmistress, and I think you know where this should go." Harry smiled as he pass a now Horcruxe free crown.  
"The Ravenclaw Diadem, I thought this was lost for centuries!" McGonagall shockingly asked the Guardian.  
"Well I'm guessing Riddle must found the Diadem on his journeys, and turn it into one of his Horcruxes when he realized what he found." Harry suggested, as he turn away. "You better keep that in a safe place, since we still need one more Horcruxe to find before we can get rid of Riddle." Harry tiredly suggested, leaving the others looking in awe at what the Headmistress was holding.


	15. Resurrection Stone

A/N; Sorry for the straight forward chapter, blame it on my writer's block, which seem to be letting me do some writine..

I been planning this for some time now, and only now I was able to put it into the story, and don't worry I will have the others later.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Christmas Day

The Great Hall was in a buzz as the inhabitants celebrate the Holidays, and as a proud family watches two young girls happily open their presents, a colleague called upon them. "Mr. Potter I have something here for you, it's was from Albus." McGonagall sadly informed the now startled young professor.

"Albus gave me something?" Harry only could ask as his old professor handed over a small box.

"Dumbledore said in his Will that you should have this, and the Sword of Gryffindor, but I can give you that when we get to my office." McGonagall suggested as the young professor took the box.

"WHAT THE…." Harry cried out as he dropped the box as it was on fire.

"Harry is you alright?" Catrina quickly asked as she rushed up to her husband.

"Whatever is in that box is very powerful I was just surprise to suddenly feel its power." Harry quickly explained as he picked up the box from where it fell.

"Harry what do you mean powerful, it just a Snitch, the first one you caught in your First Year." McGonagall shockingly informed her former student.

"But it can't be a Snitch they don't hold the power I felt." Harry explained as he open the box to reveal a Golden Snitch.

After a moment to examine the golden ball, the couple looked to each other. "The Charms has been altered, but I can't figure how the new charms work." Catrina informed her husband as others whom had came forward after they heard the young professor cry out, looked on.

"Um Catrina what are you talking about, that look like an ordinary Snitch." Ron uncertainly suggested as his friend stepped forward.

"Professor Catrina maybe if we work on figuring out the Charms maybe we can find out why it seem more powerful then it should be?" Hermione suggested, as she looked over the Snitch.

"Wait Hermione, let me try something first before you try to dissemble the Charm work." Harry quickly suggested as he brought the Snitch close to his face. "Ok you may call me stupid if this doesn't work." Harry smiled as he pop the Golden Snitch into his mouth surprising those around him.

"Harry are you really that stupid, you can choke on that!" Ron quickly called out as his friend slapped the back of his head.

"Ron please think about it, this is the Snitch Harry caught in his mouth in his first year, I bet you the charms will deactivate the moment the Snitch is in his mouth." Hermione quickly scolded, as she secretly wondered this was not the only way to deactivate the Charms.

A moment after feeling very stupid to have the Snitch in his mouth, Harry sighed since nothing seems to happening. "Ok now what, I wish Dumbledore gave more clues?" Harry embarrassedly thought as his friends and professor looked to him. "Ok this is taking too long, what else I need a password?" Harry thought as he sighed at another thought. "OK let try this one, OPEN!" Harry mumbled the last word and as he said the word, the young Guardian felt a click and quickly spit out the golden ball.

As soon as the golden ball flew out of his mouth, the young Guardian caught it and was surprise to see a Snitch in two pieces and a small stone fell out of the halves. "Hey I recognize that stone, it should be on the Gaunt's Ring." Harry explained to everyone, but another cried out as she too recognized the stone.

"It can't be that is the Resurrection Stone, one of the three Mythical Deathly Hallows!" Hermione yelled as she waved her wand and a large book appeared before her. "No wonder Dumbledore wanted me to have this!" Hermione smiled as she flipped the pages and found what she sorts. "Yes that stone look like one of the Hallows here see Harry the picture look like that stone." Hermione excitedly showed the picture to her friend.

"You are right Hermione, but what exactly is a Deathly Hallow?" Harry wondered as he took the book and speed-read the passages about the Hallows.

After a moment of looking over the story, the young Guardian gasped. "I can bring the dead back to life with this stone!" Harry faintly cried out as those around him looked excitedly at the thought.

"Wait Harry according to the story, you only can bring the person back as a spirit, so they won't be fully alive." Hermione quickly reminded a defeated Guardian. "But of course if this story is true, since this is a Wizard Fairy Tale book." Hermione sadly informed a sighing Guardian.

"But still I want to try to contact the dead, but who?" Harry suggested and without a second thought, he turns the stone over three times as instructed by the book.

It took seconds before something to happen, and in a flash of light a ghostly elderly Wizard stood before the shock living. "Great now I owe your parents some money, thanks allot Harry." Dumbledore kindly grumbled, as he looked over the shock teen.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is that really you?" Harry stuttered out in shock.

"Actually it's just Albus Dumbledore Harry, since I am no longer Hogwarts Headmaster." Dumbledore gently reminded his former student, before turning to his colleague. "Minerva, I'm sorry you had to be place in my shoes sooner then we had expected, but from what I seen, look like I made the right choice to chose you as my successor." Dumbledore smiled as the now Headmistress shook herself.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE what were you thinking, you could have figured another way to get out of the situation you were in!" McGonagall cried out as tears fell.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but it was the only way I would have preferred to go to the next great adventure." Dumbledore sadly smiled as he turned to the young Guardian. "Harry there isn't much time I can stay, but there is a way for the stone to do more then it capable of, and you have the information hidden in your personal trunk." Dumbledore grinned as he disappeared leaving the confuse living behind.

"In Harry's trunk, what does Albus mean?" Hermione wondered as the other Guardian knowingly smiled.

"Oh I know the Guardian's Library I bet that what Albus was talking about." Catrina excitedly cried out before disappearing from the room.

"Harry James Potter, you have a Library and you didn't tell me?" Hermione accused, as she looked not so nicely at her friend.

"Hermione I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but there are books in my Library that must never be seen by non-Guardians, so I can't let anyone but my wife and I see it." Harry quickly defended himself. "But not to worry Hermione, most of what I am teaching in my classes is from my personal Library, so you are learning some things that are not commonly known by Wizards in this Dimension." Harry assured his friend as his wife appeared surprising everyone.

"I got the book Albus was talking about, but we need to wait for the New Year to do what we once thought to be the impossible." Catrina smiled as those around looked to her.

"What is it Mrs. Potter, what are you going to do!" Snape hissed as the young Guardian grinned.

"You will find out once we get the necessary Potions and spells ready, so come on Harry we got lots of work ahead of us if we want end this year with a happy ending." Catrina smiled before turning to another. "Molly please look after both of our troubles, since both my husband and I will very busy for remainder of the year." Catrina gently warned as the older parent nodded.

"You both do what you need to do Catrina, I will be happy to look after Kat and Clover, they reminds me of so much of my own twins." Molly smiled as the couple disappeared, and as they had warned, no one saw both Guardians until the New Year.


	16. The Ritual

A/N; To tell you the truth, I was going to bring everyone back, but at the very last minute, I change it to this ending, so sorry if I disappointed anyone.

Sorry for the clify, I guessing you can guess what happen to him so I can leave that out.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Guardian's Trunk/Potion's Lab

Two days before New Years, two Guardians looked over several Potions they were brewing. "Catrina dear, do you think this will work?" Harry worriedly asked his wife whom was finishing the Potions that they need.

"This better work or our hard work for the last few weeks is for nothing." Catrina sighed as she levitated the cauldrons to a table to let the potions cool down. "Harry just makes sure you cast spells right or this will not end the way we wish." Catrina warned as her husband showed her the books he been studying.

"I should have no trouble with the spells, but I wish they weren't in another language." Harry complained as he looked over the books that was originally from another planet.

"Hush Harry, it's a good thing you mastered the Language Spell or you will actually have to learn all the languages the spell will need." Catrina scolded as she gathered up the potions. "Come on Harry, we need to set up the room we need to use for this spell, and luckily it will only take a couple hours." Catrina smiled knowing they will have some free time together before they need to do what they need to do.

"And what shell we do until tomorrow my dear, I know Kat and Clover will be greatly missing their parents right now." Harry smiled as his wife grinned.

"Our children can wait until tomorrow morning dear, for now I want to spend the remainder of the day with just us two." Catrina grinned as she left the library.

"I wonder what does she want to do with me?" Harry thought but blushed at a thought. "Wait up dear, I coming with you." Harry quickly yelled as he followed his wife out of the trunk they were in, and into their bedroom.

Secured Room

In a room warded with every Guardian spells to protect its secrets, a couple is just finishing adding the last details. "Almost an hour before Midnight, our guests should be here." Harry whispered as he levitated a miniature cauldron into the center of a foot radius pool of glowing bluish water.

"I'll get them Harry you go ahead and finish adding the last of the Runes." Catrina suggested as her husband nodded.

"I'm on it I just wish we could have done all this beforehand." Harry complained as he drew up some Runes onto the water.

"Hush Harry, you know the power of those Runes will quickly fade in a couple hours, so they must be the last thing we do before casting the spells." Catrina scolded as she let some guests into the large room.

As the guest looked amazed at a floating pool of glowing water, one Guardian spoke up. "My friends I have here is a way to help with the War effect, but I'm afraid this is a one time use spell, which means in an hour we must be finish." Catrina warned as one of the guests spoke up.

"Catrina what is all of this, I hope this isn't illegal?" Hermione worriedly asked her professor.

"Hermione if you are thinking what we are doing is Dark Magic just to remind you we are Animal Guardians, in otherworld we are pure Light Creatures." Catrina gently reminded her guilty looking student.

"Sorry I just never read a Ritual done this way." An embarrass Hermione quickly informed her professor.

"It's alright Hermione, since we did keep everyone in the dark of what we been doing." Catrina smiled as she turned to the others. "The room we all are in is now sealed to the outside world, so everything that is done here will not be leak to unwanted ears until we are ready to reveal what we just did." Catrina warned as her husband walked over.

"I'm done Catrina dear, all the spells and Runes are set, and we just need to wait for the hour before Midnight." Harry tiredly informed his wife.

"Good work Harry, we now need a test to see if our hard work paid off." Catrina smiled as she turned to her guests. "Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, I need you to come up to the pool of water." Catrina gently asked as the couple step forward.

"Ah what are you going to do?" Amos Diggory worriedly asked.

"I can't say for now, since we don't really know this will work, but please I need you to stand opposite of each other with the pool of water between you." Catrina gently suggested as the unsure looking couple complied. "Good now place your Wand on the Cauldron, and focus on your son Cedric, and all the happy memories you have of him." Catrina suggested, as the couple looked puzzled before closing their eyes to picture their son. "Harry hurry up and get ready to cast the spells." Catrina quickly suggested and her husband stood before the couple, he started talking in a strange language.

A moment after the clock in the room struck eleven, the pool of water brightly glowed as a beam of white light shot out of it, and soon a glowing ball of light floated out of the cauldron, to gently land onto the floor.

The moment after the ball of light touch the floor, the room went back to normal as the ball revealed a young man long thought dead. "Madam Pomfrey please can you check to see if Cedric made it back alright." Catrina smiled as the shock looks of the group before her.

"Cedric but it can't be!" Pomfrey stuttered out before doing her scans. "My word this is Cedric Diggory and not only that he is alive." Pomfrey shouted as the young Wizard cringed.

"Madam Pomfrey please not so loud." Cedric complained as he looked to the Guardians. "I'm glad you got Albus message, but could you have use someone else as a genie pig?" Cedric complained as the Guardians grinned.

"Sorry Cedric, but we did pull your name out of a hat so it wasn't our choice to call you back first." Harry smiled as the parents of the young man shouted in happiness as they hug their son

With the reunions just beginning, the Headmistress quickly step forward. "Harry does this mean this Ritual will bring the dead back to life?" McGonagall shockingly asked the Guardians.

"Actually we are not hundred percent sure this Ritual will bring everyone we want back to life." Harry reluctantly informed his Headmistress. "But if the person we are trying to revive die before their time, this should work." Harry suggested as he turned to an older friend. "Hey Remus are you ready to call back your Mutt." Harry joked as a teary eye friend quickly went to the pool of water.

"Harry this better work or I will very displeased." A teary eye Remus warned as he place his wand on the floating Cauldron.

Some minutes later, another successful reunion sounded as two lost friends were reunited. "Padfoot if you do another stunt like you did again I will personally bring you back to kill you myself." Remus angrily scolded as they hug like brothers.

"Don't worry my dear friend I will be staying here as long as possible." Sirius smiled as others welcomed him back.

As his godfather started talking with his old friend, his godson stepped up to the pool. "Harry are you ready?" Catrina whispered to nodding Guardian.

"Let's get this over with, so please cast the spell." Harry gulped as he place a finger on the cauldron and closed his eyes.

No one in the room notice the Ritual again activated until the glowing pool got his or her attention. "Hey what is Harry doing" Hermione shouted as she saw who was at the pool.

"Harry must be trying to call his parents back!" McGonagall stuttered out, hoping this would work, as did many others.

A moment after the bright light shot out of the cauldron, two glowing balls appeared, but as everything died down, they all knew this did not work, as two ghostly figures appeared before the teary eye teen. "I'm sorry Harry, but we can't be brought to life, since we were fated to die to give you the chance to rid the world of the Evil known as Tom Riddle." Lily sadly informed her crying son, before turning to his wife. "Catrina please try to keep my son out of trouble, and make sure Kat and your other children don't blow up Hogwarts." Lily smiled, as did the young Guardian.

"I will try Lily, but as you must have seen, it will take an army to keep ALL my children in line." Catrina smiled as did her stepfather spoke up.

"Harry please don't listen to my wife, and let your…ouch!" James started to say but his wife slapped the back of his head.

"Don't you dare try recruiting the next generation of Marauders, or I will make your afterlife hell." Lily warned as her husband cringed while she turned to her former professor. "Thank you Minerva for looking after my Harry, I know he was a handful." Lily smiled, as did her former professor.

"That he is, but as you must have seen, he did turn out to be a quit of Gentlemen." McGonagall grinned as a few snorts of disbelief echoed about.

"That Harry is, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Lily smiled at her son, before looking sorry. "I'm afraid our time must be cut short, if you want to call back the last soul." Lily sadly informed the Guardians.

"Wait mother, does this mean we can't do this Ritual after today?" Harry worriedly asked.

"I'm afraid fate will only allow this ritual to be performed once, so if you try again, it will never work, even the stone will lose its power." Lily warned as she and her husband started fading away.

"Harry please don't mourn us, since you have a family to take care of, and just to let you know we are watching over you." James grinned as he and his wife disappeared from the room.

With the couple gone, there was not a dry eye in the room, and as one wiped his eyes, he turned to his Headmistress. "Minerva, do you want to go next?" Harry sadly asks his Headmistress.

"Me Harry but why?" McGonagall could only stutter out.

"Minerva you are the only one here that is very close to Albus, so if you want to bring him back it must be you." Harry sadly informed a wide-eye witch.

"I guess I will do it, so I can give him a piece of my mind for the things he done for your so call protection." McGonagall grinned at the thought while stepping before the pool.

"And I know you will." Harry thought as he cringed at the memory from the other dimension.

As soon as the last Ritual, was over, the pool dissolve into nothingness as the cauldron fell to the floor, no one notice this as the glowing ball of light faded to reveal a fully alive elderly wizard. "Save the best for last did you Harry?" Dumbledore smiled as the group slowly vacated the room.

"Actually Albus, I believe you have someone to talk too, so see you later I hope." Harry quickly informed his former Headmaster as he and his wife disappeared leaving a gulping wizard facing a not so happy Headmistress.

"Hello Minerva, I'm guessing you are happy to see me alive?" Dumbledore happily asked, but soon looked ready to wet his pants as he saw how angry his professor looked.

"Happy is not what I am feeling Albus Dumbledore!" McGonagall growled as she walked towards the former decease Headmaster.

"Someone help me…" Dumbledore squeaked, as he was pounce on by his professor.


	17. Final Battle Part One

A/N; Sorry for the long update, I been having a problem with a serious writer's block, and is not sure how long before I complete the next chapter, but here is the first part of the final battle for this story, I'll try to continue this when I can.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmistress Office

The Headmistress, two Guardians and a former Headmaster met each other to plan for the upcoming battle that would happen in a matter of weeks. "How did our evacuation of Hogsmeade go Catrina?" McGonagall worriedly asked as the younger professor looked tiredly to her Headmistress.

"The entire village is now a ghost town Minerva, and now the Order Members along with the DA is setting the Weasley's traps at every inch of the village which hopefully will cut the enemy forces down by half." Catrina informed her Headmistress.

"The Weasley traps, I sure hope they will do what the twins promise us." McGonagall worriedly hoped.

"Not to worry Minerva, I know from the other Dimension that they had work well enough to keep Death Eaters that had entered the castle at bay till weeks after the end of the battle." Harry smiled while wishing he had stayed to see the Death Eaters escorted out of the Portable Swamps.

"I guess I will have to take your word Mr. Potter." McGonagall sighed as she turned to the former Headmaster. "Albus, how is your little project coming along?" McGonagall wondered since the former Headmaster was helping with researching new Wards from the Guardian's Library.

"Slowly but with the help of Hermione and a selected Ravenclaws we may have found some promising Wards which could be place around the castle within minutes after the main Wards collapsed." Dumbledore tiredly informed his colleague.

"Albus have you found anything that could strengthen the original Lockdown Wards that on the castle?" Harry wondered as the former Headmaster nodded.

"Actually we did find a very useful Lockdown Ward, which will block everything from the entrances to cracks with an impregnable steel wall, while at the same time it will strengthen the outer walls by a hundred percent." Dumbledore smiled as the Guardian looked to him. "Unfortunately your Guardian Magic is needed to cast the new Wards on the original one." Dumbledore informed the Guardians.

"Then we will get to those Wards at soon as this meeting is over." Harry suggested as they went further into their battle plans.

Hogsmeade

The day before the Wards would finally fall a winged panther flew at the boundaries of Hogsmeade. "Good the Weasley traps can't be seen by normal or magical means until they are sprung." Harry smiled as silently thank Headmaster Toadias for the useful library which had many ways to keep things hidden. "Hopefully this will be enough to keep the Dark forces at bay until we can capture them without having a huge battle similar to the other dimension." Harry worriedly remembered as he flew back to the school.

Hogwarts

A black as night panther landed before a reception community, instantly it turned into a messy hair Wizard. "Albus, Headmistress Minerva there is no signs of the enemy yet, but I did pick up on some traces of magic on the outskirts of the Wards." Harry worriedly informed the professors.

"Hmm that could mean the enemy will be Portkeying at the moment the Wards fall." Dumbledore guess while stroking his long beard. "Hmm it seems Riddle means to surprise us with an instant attack and doesn't know we know about the Weakening Ward Rune on the Wards." Dumbledore smiled as did many others. "Yes this could be a great advantage for our side." Dumbledore finished as others agreed.

"That it is Albus, but come on we need to finish the last minute touches on our plans." Harry reminded his former Headmaster before they all headed back into the school.

Hogsmeade

The village busy with Wizards and Witches happily moving about was startled as the sky glowed brightly and soon a yell heard. "We caught the so call Light Wizards off guard, everyone attack!" A mad cry called out as hundreds of dark robed figures poured into the village where the Wizards and Witches screamed as they try to flee towards the school.

"Hah they are too scared to fight back this will be a piece of cake." A Dark Wizard madly yelled as he and others sent curses at the fleeing villagers, sending many to the ground in pain or unmoving.

"Hey don't kill them all, we need some survivors to have some fun with." A mad looking Witch grinned as she sent a cutting hex at a fleeing child sending her to the ground unmoving. "Hurry lets secure this Village as we planned, and once the reinforcements arrive we can attack the school!" The mad Witch ordered as the Dark Wizards quickly rounded up a large number of prisoners.

Forbidding Forest

Just at the outskirts of the dark forest, a lone pure black panther looked on at the carnage. "Have your fun Death Eater scum; you are only wasting your magic on very realistic illusions." Harry glared as he cringed at the bloody mess the Dark Wizards had left in their wake before disappearing to report this to his friends.

Hogsmeade

Hours pass as the Dark Wizard number grew, and soon was making their way across the now ruined village and headed towards the dark forest.

"Hurry up guys or we will not be celebrating in the Great Hall before dinner!" The mad Witch yelled as she led the assault, but only to stop as dark smoke surrounded the Dark Wizards and soon screams of help sounded within. "What is the meaning of this?" The mad Witch yelled as she now found herself stuck in a thick and glue-like swamp, but was it soon answered as a voice sounded about the now swampy and foggy village.

"Death Scumbags I hope you enjoyed yourself with my false illusions of the Villagers, since it will be the last thing you will be freely doing for a very long time." The voice sounded as the Dark Wizards quickly protested.

"You will pay for this, especially when the Dark Lord Portkey the main attack force directly into Hogwarts grounds!" The Mad Witch madly screamed which fell into silence.


	18. Final Battle Part Two

A/N; Sorry to cut it short, I need more time to work on the final battle, but hopefully the next chapter will end this story, or at least the final battle.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts/Great Hall

Earlier the professors rally the student body for an emergency meeting. "I was just informed that the great village of Hogsmeade was overtaking by Death Eaters and is currently being setup as their command base, just as we hope they would." Dumbledore smiled as did many. "And if this is the case, we would have already captured many of the Death Eaters top supporters and much of their army." Dumbledore stopped as the school shook as a mighty hand slammed into its foundations, and everything began shaking as students and professor fell of their seats. "All Order Members and defenders of the Light get to the Battlements now!" Dumbledore quickly call out as he silently thanked the Guardians for the new addition to the school.

Hogwarts Grounds

Just outside the school, an army of dark Robe figures rush onto the grounds but stopped as they now noticed a very tall and solid looking silver wall circling the now invisible school. "I want a team to fly up there and see what we are dealing with!" A Death Eater called out, immediately a dozen of Wizards and Witches flew up into the air and toward the great wall.

As the flyers grew high and was nothing more then dots, their comrades only could watch as the dots seemed to stop in mid air, and fell to the ground unmoving. "This can't be good." The Death Eater gulped as he now noticed the team he just sent frozen in a block of ice and quickly barked into a dark pendant. "Get the giants here now I don't want to lose anymore men before the battle starts!" The Death Eater ordered, soon pops was heard and seconds later loud deafening roars was heard as five twenty-foot tall giants thundered towards the unexpected school.

Silver Wall/War Room

Inside the towering Wall, the former Headmaster looked out of a window and gulp as the Giants appeared. "This can't be good I hope the secondary Wards hold long enough until we can deal with many of the Dark forces before we actually have to personally fight them." Dumbledore worriedly thought as he turned to an Oder Member. "Bill can you calculate how long before the Ward Weakening Rune would start to affect our secondary defense Wards?" Dumbledore worriedly asked the Curse Breaker, whom was pouring over several parchments on the long table before him.

"Headmaster, I would say half an hour at best, hopefully this should give us some time to weaken the Dark Forces." Bill warned as his former Headmaster accepted it.

"That it should be enough to help us, but I want Clover out there now and stop the Giants before they damage our last line of defense, and also make sure she knows I don't want her to be seen yet." Dumbledore suggested as the Curse Breaker touched a Golden pendant of with a Phoenix Symbol and whispered into it.

Hogwarts Grounds

Just outside the Forbidden Forest, the Death Eaters grinned as the five Giants got close enough to the silver wall and started swinging their spike clubs. "Hah nothing can withstand a blow from those clubs!" The Leader smile faded as the giants suddenly flew up in the air as columns of water shot from beneath them. "What in the name of magic is going on?" The Death Eater cried out in shock as the five now unconscious Giants landed before the shock Death Eaters. "The Light can't be this strong they must be using some sort of Dark Magic." The Leader stuttered out as he started backing away. "I think we are over…" The Leader could not finish as another voice sounded.

"Avada Kadavra!" A tall snakelike Wizard hissed and soon the frighten Death Eater fell dead.

As the now Death Eaters watch their master walked over to the fallen comrade, he turned to them. "I will not tolerate cowardice of any kind, so if I don't see us in that blasted school by dinner, I will make sure Nagini will be well fed tonight!" Voldemort hissed as he turned to the walled school. "That blasted Potter is behind this. I'm sure of it!" Voldemort sneered at the obstacle before him. "It does not matter what they do, the Ward Weakening Rune is still in affect, so this is just a minor setback." Voldemort hissed as he turned back to his men. "Rabastan I want all my backup forces here now, so we can attack the second the remaining Wards fall!" Voldemort angrily hissed to the confuse looks of his men.

"Master why are you asking for the backups, we should have all our strongest Death Eaters in Hogsmeade ready to attack the second we breach the school?" Rabastan stuttered out his master glared.

"It seems Hogsmeade was a trap set up by the blasted Light!" Voldemort angrily hissed causing his men to cower in fear. "And because of that, I am sure you will be looking for a new wife once this war is over!" Voldemort warned as the soon to be widower fell to his crying for forgiveness.

"Please Master spare my wife…" Rabastan stopped as a spell hit him.

"CRUCIO!' Voldemort hissed sending his follower screaming in pain. "Be glad you will not be joining your wife yet Lestrange, since I need you to lead my men into Hogwarts!" Voldemort angrily hissed before storming away to get some rest before the final assault.

Sliver Wall/War Room

With the Giants out of the picture, the age former Headmaster sighed in relief. "Bill tell Clover to come back home, I want her fully rested before the real battle begins." Dumbledore tiredly suggested as the Curse Breaker looked to him.

"But sir with her power we could take out Riddle's army now and without us getting hurt or worse!" Bill quickly urged but his former Headmaster shook his head.

"I would gladly do that Bill, but I fear that the army out there is just the tip of the Iceberg of Tom's Followers, we should wait and see what happens after our last remaining Wards fall." Dumbledore gravely warned as he turned to the exit of the room where a smiling Guardian appeared.

"Sir I just gotten word from the Twins, and they are ready to try out a new invention that should be very helpful to our battle plans." A way too happy Harry informed a gulping Headmaster.

"In that case Mr. Potter, I want them to setup this invention of theirs, and use it the second the secondary Ward fall." Dumbledore worriedly suggested as he tried not to imagine what the Twins had cooked up, before turning to the others in the room to start making last minute plans for the final battle.


	19. Final Battle Part Three

A/N; I was able to do this fast since I was already halfway done, but I think I just need one more chapter to finish it.

Also I gotten a unused chapter from another Author name Shawnie, it was her original idea for Twins of Hope which is a C/O with the Figure 17 Series.

In this version, Harry met his Twin during the World's Cup, and since Captain Tamara from the posted story isn't in this story, the two must work together alone to fight Voldemort.

Shawnie had stop this story after the first chapter to do the one she posted, and since she forgotten what her original idea was, I get to continue it, please tell me if I should try writing the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Top of Silver Wall

The Guardian of Hogwarts appeared before a set of twins and started walking towards them smiling. "Ok guys what do you have cooking?" Harry asked as he looked over a large wand-like device.

"This is what we call a Wand Canon, and it can send out spells in a wide area at once." The Twins started while looking worriedly to their Guardian. "We would say about a radius of ten yards or so, but we are afraid at the moment we only can cast simple spells." The Weasley twins worriedly informed the Guardian.

"That is fine with me, as long as it does some damage to the enemy." Harry grinned as he started walking away, but stopped by the twins.

"But Harry there's a problem the spells it can do won't harm the enemy, but it will cause a distraction on their side." The Twins quickly added the last part, as the Guardian sighed as he looked towards them.

"A distraction is better then nothing at all I guess?" Harry started as he looked to the larger then life Wand. "Just make sure you aim it at large groups of Death Eaters, and hopefully it can quickly turn the battle to our favor." Harry suggested before disappearing from the floor.

Silver Wall War Room

As the Guardian appeared, two small messy hair girls assaulted him. "DADDY, DADDY!" Both girls cried out as they hugged the older wizard.

"Hey angels, been in trouble lately?" Harry wondered as another spoke up.

"Trouble, Potter you are asking the biggest trouble makers to hit Hogwarts since your father, and they are not yet students." Snape sneered as he looked over a map of the grounds with the former Headmaster

"True well at least I won't be here they start school." Dumbledore smiled as his former student walked over to him.

"Albus I been wondering when are you going to ask Minerva for your job back?" Harry wondered since he had not heard anything about the former Headmaster.

"After seeing your kids Harry, do you think I want my job back?" Dumbledore smiled as the former Potion's professor cleared his throat.

"Do you two think we have better things to discuss, other then the Potter brats future." Snape sneered as the two Wizards agreed before looking over the map.

"Look like Tom is holding back his forces, probably scared to send more men since we had dispatched his Giants without any trouble." Harry suggested as he saw the enemy at the edge of the forest.

"I doubt our show of power is enough Harry, but I do think Tom will wait until the Wards had fallen, and he will send all of his men to attack our wall." Dumbledore gravely suggested as his former student agreed.

"Potter what about your traps in the Forest edge, wouldn't it be a good idea to set them off now?" Snape firmly asked as the Guardian shook his head.

"No not now, we should keep the traps hidden until we know exactly how many Death Eaters Tom has in his army." Harry suggested as he looked over the map.

"You are right Harry, I count about fifty Death Eaters at the forest edge, and if I know better, Tom will have double that amount as backup, and that will not include the ones we captured in Hogsmeade." Dumbledore warned as the Guardian agreed.

"Good to hear that, since the traps should take out more then half of that number and with the Weasley twins Wand Canon, it should keep the survivors busy while we begin our attack." Harry suggested as the two Wizards gulped as they wondered what the Twins had now created.

"In that case, we have less then twenty minutes to get ready, so let's get the Defenders in positions." Dumbledore gravely suggested as the two agreed and went to get things ready for the final battle.

Hogwarts Grounds

In twenty minutes, flashes of lights announced the arrival of new threat, as the snakelike leader looked to the school he smiled. "The Wards are down, all Death Eaters lets bring down the last hope of the Light!" Voldemort yelled as his Death Eaters yelled as they ran forward shooting off spells at the large silver wall, bit to their surprise the spells reflected back at them taking out a good deal of the enemy..

As the incoming spells bounce off the unharmed wall, holes appeared as young students fired many spells at the enemy, while at the same time a bright flash of light ran down on groups of Death Eaters causing them to dance uncontrollably or stutter out their spells

With the one-way battle raging, groups of adults to teens lay wait as the incoming enemy was being slowly weakening. "Everyone lets wait until the enemy is more then halfway to the wall, to have them tire themselves out." Dumbledore called out as everyone waited to join the fight.

Out on the grounds, the large snakelike Wizard sneered as he deflected the incoming spells coming at him. "This is all the Light has to fight against us!" Voldemort hissed as he ignored his men slowly falling around him. "Hurry Death Eaters we are almost at the wall!" Voldemort yelled as he and the slowly dwindling Death Eater made the mad dash to the wall.

Within moments the now handful of Death Eaters made their way towards the wall, where all spells from the Defenders stopped and they quickly cheered as thoughts of an easy victory. "The Light seems to have lost the will to fight, everyone let the slaughter begin." Voldemort started to yelled but stopped as he noticed someone who should not be alive at the wall. "Dumbledore!" Voldemort hissed as he saw his once dead Headmaster.

"Hello Tom Riddle, surprise to see your old Headmaster?" Dumbledore smiled as the Dark Lord sneered at him.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore, why is the so call Heroes of the Light coming back from the dead?" Voldemort yelled as his Death Eaters look frighten.

"That is something you will never know Tom, but I am giving you the chance to give up, or do we need to continue this senseless battle." Dumbledore firmly suggested as more defenders appeared around him causing the enemy to step back seeing that they were way outnumber.

"You don't scare us Headmaster, I know the Light is too weak to fight the Dark, we will win no matter what you do!" Voldemort yelled as his former Headmaster looked sadly to him.

"Well I was hoping to not resort to this, but would Clover come out now?" Dumbledore called out and to everyone surprise a four-year-old girl appeared beside him.

"Yes Headmaster did you want to see me?" Clover innocently asked, as few Death Eaters laughed thinking this was what the Aging Wizard meant.

"Now Clover this isn't the time to play games, so please show the Death Eaters your true form." Dumbledore lightly scolded as the young girl grinned evilly.

"Oh this will be fun." Clover smiled as she disappeared and a huge large forty-foot Chinese Water Dragon rose out of the lake, instantly all the Death Eaters dropped their Wands and ran for it, but found themselves stuck in a swamp-like area.

"Tom you surrender now, we will give you a fair trial." Harry firmly asked as he appeared behind his parent's murderer.

"Never Potter you will not win this war!" Voldemort yelled as dark smoke engulf him, and it took off into the sky.

"Tom you will not escape!" Harry glared while changing into his wing-panther form and flew after the cloud.

Up above the school black and white Lightning lit the sky, as a black panther and a dark cloud chance each other, until the wing cat stop in mid air. "Tom I am asking you again to surrender!" Harry growled as the cloud stopped.

"You don't scare me Potter, if you defeat me now, I will just come back!" Voldemort yelled as he rose out of the cloud.

"Then you leave me no choice Tom Riddle!" Harry growled as all the Lightning he shot slammed into the Dark Lord.

"No..." Voldemort started to scream but stopped as he fell from the dark cloud, and onto the ground near the Defenders of the Light.

Within moments the defenders was on the Dark Lord, and once the former Headmaster check him, he gave out a loud sigh. "Tom Riddle is dead!" Dumbledore yelled as the panther landed before changing into a Wizard.

"Harry you forgot we still need to find one more Horcruxe!" Catrina yelled as she now remember they still had not destroyed all of the Dark Artifacts.

"Actually I actually found the last Horcruxe Catrina..." Clover started to say but gave a loud burp. "Excuse me, that snake was very filling." Clover smiled as those around her looked disgusted.

"Clover Potter that was a foolish thing to do, you could have been possessed!" Catrina scolded as she ran some Magical scans on the young girl.

"I am fine Aunt Catrina, I killed the snake before I ate it for snack, and plus I can't be possessed." Clover quickly assured the slowly calming Guardian, whom sighed, as she looked the child over.

"I guess I will let this go for now, but don't you dare eat another Dark Creature do I make myself clear on this!" Catrina warned as the little girl nodded.

"Sorry I won't eat anything accepts what is on the table." Clover promised as those around her looked relieved.

"Now that is settled, we need to clean up this mess, and hopefully soon we can take back the Wizarding world from the Dark Forces that is still active." Dumbledore gravely suggested, as those around him knew they may have defeated the Dark Lord, they still need to take back the Ministry of Magic before they can truly rest.


	20. Clover's Gift

A/N;Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to end this story to get my other two started.

I have a new story up, Harry Potter and the Star Twin, which is the unposted first chapter of Shawnie's story Twins of Hope, I will be starting that one soon, as well as Spirit Hunters Second version.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Silver Wall War Room

In a large room, an aging Wizard looked to a detail map of a building. "According to Harry the Death Eater in the Ministry is only a handful, so we should have no trouble taking it back." Dumbledore suggested as he looked to his Order.

"But how much is a handful is what I would like to know?" Shacklebolt barked as the messy hair Wizard spoke up.

"I was able to pick up at least ten confirmed Death Eaters, but since I can only sense those with the Dark Marks, there might be more Wizards that is unmarked and Loyal to Tom." Harry warned as the former Headmaster agreed.

"It is true Tom may have left some Loyal Followers unmarked, so for now everyone be careful and treat all Wizards in the Ministry a threat." Dumbledore warned as the Order Members gulped at the thought of the next battle they might be facing.

"But sir with Tom gone wouldn't the Death Eaters in the Ministry just give up?" An Order Member wondered, as the aged Wizard looked unsure.

"I'm afraid since we were fast in capturing all the Death Eaters here, no word was sent back to the Ministry, so I doubt they even know of Tom Demised." Harry answered as the greasy hair former Potions Professor spoke up.

"Potter I believe you may be wrong, since last time Tom was defeated our Dark Marks almost fated away, and if you see my arm, it is slowly disappearing." Snape warned as he lifted his sleeve to reveal an almost invisible Tattoo.

"Then we should hurry, everyone here is the Portkeys that will take you to where most of the Death Eaters are, and hopefully they can be captured without any trouble." Dumbledore hurriedly suggested as he handed over various items and soon his Order Members disappeared from the room. "Good luck and return safety." Dumbledore preyed as he waited for his colleague's safe return.

In an hour, a catlike Witch appeared smiling at the former Headmaster. "Albus the Ministry is back under the Light control, since we had no problems capturing the Death Eaters and the others quickly surrendered." Catrina smiled as did the aging Wizard.

"And what about the so call current Minister?" Dumbledore wondered as the young Witch looked to him.

"He took a potion the second he learnt that Tom was defeated, so he is no threat to anyone at the moment." Catrina warned as the older Wizard nodded, as he understood what had happen.

"Then let's hope the next Minister will do a better job, and thanks to you Catrina and your husband, we are back in peace times." Dumbledore thankfully informed the cat-woman, whom nodded.

"Well I better head back, Harry is helping to secure the Death Eaters we caught here, and that should take us at least a week to clean up all the mess we made." Catrina sighed at the work they now must do to return everything back to the way it was before the war.

"If I may, I can help you with the cleanup, since I have nothing to do at the moment." Dumbledore kindly suggested as the young Witch looked startled.

"Yeah sure Albus, you are trying to avoid Minerva since she wants you to take back the Headmaster position." Catrina grinned as the older Wizard shuddered she took the Wizards arm and disappeared.

A Week Later

The Wizarding World was back to normal as a group of Wizards and Witches sat in the Headmasters office finishing some unfinished business. "Hopefully with Madam Bones as Minister, we can rest assured that corruption in the Ministry will never happen again." The newly re-appointed Headmaster Dumbledore suggested as those in the room agreed. "Now with that said, do we have any other things to discuss?" Dumbledore wondered as he looked to his Order.

"Yes I do have a question, when the Potter's brat is is returning to her world?" Snape hissed as he glared at one of the two four-year-old girls playing on the side of the room.

"You know that is a good question Severus." Dumbledore started as he looked to the children. "Accuse me Clover do you know when you will be returning to your reality?" Dumbledore wondered as the young Guardian stood up grinning.

"What do you mean Uncle Albus I am already back with my Master?" Clover grinned as those in the room look confuse.

"What do you mean Clover, how can you be back with your Master and here at the same time?" Harry wondered since he did not like the grin the child sent them.

"To answer that, I will just say that I am a clone Clover created before she left this reality." Clover smiled as everyone eyes widen. "And not just a Clone, I been spelled to live as long as Kat lives." Clover smiled as two thumps sounded.

"Oh great, I believe we just lost our peaceful way of life again." Dumbledore groaned as he looked to the unconscious Guardians, knowing they are in for a very long future. "Great thanks to Clover, History will repeat itself." Dumbledore shuddered as he realize in less then ten years, Hogwarts again be facing a new Generation of Marauders.


End file.
